Raíces
by Dari127
Summary: La Agente 8 finalmente ha escapado del Metro Abisal, pero aún no ha recuperado todas sus memorias. Mientras, la Agente 3 le acompañará en su camino para integrarse a la sociedad inkling. (Se recomienda leer la historia "Intrigas" antes)
1. La Primer Noche

**LA PRIMER NOCHE**

La puerta chirrió y la joven ingresó tímidamente, seguida por la mujer que le acompañaba. Observó detenidamente la habitación que tenía ante sí; blancas paredes completamente desnudas, una pequeña mesa para dos personas y sus respectivas sillas. Al fondo, una televisión de antigüedad considerable y a la derecha, una cocina integrada que contaba con el equipamiento mínimo necesario para poder cocinar, lavar y guardar los alimentos.

Con un profundo silencio que no permitía rebelar su estado de ánimo, se dirigió por el pasillo del fondo a la izquierda, el cual finalizaba ante dos puertas opuestas entre sí, una a la izquierda y otra a la derecha.

\- Sé que no es mucho, pero es lo mejor que pude conseguir en tan poco tiempo, después podré ayudarte a conseguir nuevos muebles y a decorarlo un poco. - Comentó su compañera.

\- Gracias pero no creo que sea necesario... - Respondió al tiempo que abría la puerta de la derecha, hacia el dormitorio, donde podía hallarse un armario empotrado en la pared del fondo, una cama matrimonial en el centro y un par de mesitas de noche, una cada lado de la misma - Es perfecto...

\- Me alegra que te guste - Sonrío - Temía que fuera demasiado pequeño para tu gusto.

\- No te preocupes, tiene el tamaño justo para mí. De hecho, algo más grande hubiese sido demasiado para una sola persona.

\- Pero en cuanto consigas una pareja, empezará a quedarte pequeño.

\- ¿Pareja? La verdad no pienso en eso por ahora, Marina.

\- ¿No? - Le dijo extrañada la bella morena - Pero si no hay nada más lindo que despertar todas las mañanas y ver a tu lado a la persona que amas.

\- ¿Te refieres a Perla?

Un ligero rubor se dibujó en el rostro de Marina.

\- Bueno, puedo entender que por el momento no busques una relación - Dijo, eludiendo la pregunta - has pasado por mucho, no hace ni 24 horas que derrotamos a Pastec y escapaste del Metro Abisal. Debes estar muy cansada.

\- No tienes idea... - Y pasó por su lado, abriendo la puerta restante. Dentro se encontraba un baño de un bello color pastel, primorosamente adornado y con sus respectivos inodoro, bidé, lavamanos y... ¡una bañera! Se quedó viéndola con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Ah sí, el baño es ciertamente encantador. Tuve suerte en conseguir uno con bañera; las viviendas de ahora por lo general solo traen ducha; un verdadero horror, piensa en toda esa pobre gente que no puede relajarse con un buen baño de tinta caliente.

No le respondió, simplemente cerró la puerta y se dirigió nuevamente al living comedor, acompañada por la cantante.

\- Es un departamento muy lindo, Marina. Te lo agradezco mucho, no era necesario, me apena pensar en lo que debes haber gastado por mi culpa.

\- Ocho, tranquila, eres una heroína, te mereces todo esto y más.

\- Todos hicimos nuestra parte.

\- Aun así, no debes quitarte méritos, has hecho mucho y te mereces esto como recompensa.

\- Estoy en deuda contigo.

\- No, no lo estás y no temas en pedirme cualquier cosa que necesites, que para eso están las amigas.

\- Amigas... - Una fugaz sensación de tristeza ensombreció su rostro por un instante, para ser reemplazada rápidamente por una sonrisa que evitase preguntas incomodas - Bueno, gracias. De todas formas, no quiero ser una carga; mañana mismo comenzaré a buscar un trabajo para poder ganarme el pan como es debido.

Marina río gentilmente y le dedicó una enternecedora mirada a la joven octoling que tenía delante. ¿Cuántos años tendría? Le otorgaba unos 17 o 18; ni mucho más, ni mucho menos.

No podía sino sentir una gran afinidad hacia ella, pues le recordaba a sí misma cuando tenía su edad; valiente, decidida, con la frente siempre en alto frente a lo desconocido. ¿Qué planes tendría antes de ser atrapada en el Metro Abisal? No pudo evitar sentir curiosidad...

\- ¿Qué era de tu vida antes de conocernos?

Ocho le observó inexpresiva, aunque Marina pudo jurar que vio un destello de angustia en su mirada.

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? - Preguntó extrañada.

\- No recuerdo mucho, sé que vivía en Distrito Pulpo - Sonrío como el quien sabe que ha dicho una obviedad - Y que estuve alistada en el ejército... resulta evidente que fui diestramente entrenada.

Marina asintió, por supuesto que lo era, eso quedó patente cuando la vieron superar las numerosas pruebas a las que fue sometida allí en las profundidades.

\- Creí que habías recobrado tu memoria.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo creíste? - Y se dio cuenta - ¿Los pastirrecuerdos? Estos me permitieron recordar momentos fugases; personas y situaciones y todavía cabría aclarar que se tratan solo de algunas personas y situaciones.

\- Entiendo.

\- Ni siquiera puedo recordar mi propio nombre... - Sonrío resignada, dejándose caer sobre una silla.

Marina apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros.

\- Tranquila, recobrarás tus recuerdos con el tiempo.

\- Supongo que sí, no tengo que desesperar.

\- Claro que no, mientras tanto dedícate a vivir en paz, que ya has sufrido bastante como para preocuparte por lo que no tiene remedio; ahora te toca descansar y no olvides que no estás sola, nos tienes a Perlita y a mí.

\- Y al Capitán Jibión.

\- Claro, a él también y a su Agente 3 - Aguardó unos instantes, pero la joven no respondió. - Bueno... supongo que deberemos seguir llamándote Ocho.

La joven octariana levantó la vista, clavando sus ojos sobre los de la bella DJ.

\- Por favor, no me llamen así, se supone que ese es mi nombre en clave cuando estoy trabajando para el Escuadrón Branquias.

\- ¿Y cómo quieres que te llamemos?

\- Octo.

\- ¿Octo? - Pausó unos instantes para pensar sobre ello - ¿Es por su parecido con el número?

\- No, es por ser una abreviatura de Octoling; porque cuando desperté allí, en ese frío suelo del Metro Abisal, cuando no recordaba absolutamente nada sobre mí, ni sobre la vida que llevaba, la única certeza que tenía era justamente esa, que era una Octoling; es mi identidad, es lo que soy...

 **...**

En ese mismo momento, en una zona del Distrito Pulpo donde, irónicamente, los pulpos no podían entrar, el Escuadrón Branquias se encontraba reunido, al abrigo de la noche, en la confortable cabaña del Capitán, disfrutando de una cena tras tanto tiempo sin verse.

Todos los presentes escuchaban atentamente al noble anciano, quien narraba con apreciable lujo de detalles los acontecimientos recientes. No omitió ninguno; mencionó la momentánea tregua con una joven octoling, las peripecias por el metro abisal, la inestimable ayuda de las Cefalopop (y los duelos de rap que entabló con Perla, para vergüenza de sus nietas), los curiosos octarianos que se encontraban allí abajo y como finalmente habían logrado salvar el día.

\- ¡Vaya! - Dijo emocionada Mar - ¡Se lo han pasado en grande, abuelo! ¡La próxima vez que propongas una misión que consista en realizar un largo viaje, te acompañaré sin dudarlo!

\- Es bueno ver tanta proactividad en ti, mi querida nieta.

\- En todo caso - Acotó Tina - Está el tema de esos octarianos atrapados en el Metro Abisal, son un factor a tener en cuenta.

\- Estoy completamente de acuerdo - Aprobó Jibión - De hecho, tenía pensado establecerme permanentemente allí, para vigilarlos de cerca.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tina, el abuelo quiere volverse un vagabundo que duerme en los trenes!

\- ¡Mar, cállate! - Dijo con reprobación, no tolerando semejante falta de respeto - Discúlpala, abuelo. Creo que es una gran idea, nosotras nos encargaremos de todo aquí arriba, aunque las cosas están bastante más tranquilas últimamente, las relaciones con los octarianos han mejorado mucho, si bien aún se mantienen algunas asperezas entre nuestros gobiernos.

\- Ah sí, había escuchado rumores sobre algunos acuerdos...

\- Son ciertos, todavía falta mucho por recorrer, pero parece que vamos en dirección correcta para finalmente entablar relaciones amistosas.

\- Bien, me alegra mucho saberlo, mis recientes experiencias me han convencido de que Pulpos y Calamares debemos unir nuestros tentáculos.

\- Y hablando de pulpos - Dijo con enigma Tina - ¿Qué haremos con la joven que te ayudó, abuelo?

\- Oh, le ofrecí ser parte del escuadrón y aceptó, pueden llamarla Agente 8.

Mar, quien en ese entonces estaba bebiendo, no pudo evitar escupir todo el brebaje que tenía en su boca, mientras la Agente 3 por poco y se atraganta con el bocado que probaba. Solo Tina, que hace mucho tiempo había aprendido a controlar sus emociones, mantuvo la integridad.

\- ¿Un Octariano como parte del Escuadrón Branquias? - Preguntó.

\- Ella aún tiene amnesia y en parte me siento responsable por su situación, pues antes de despertar en el Metro Abisal, disputaba un combate con la Agente 3. No puedo abandonarla a su suerte. Además, se ha ganado nuestra confianza por todo lo que ha hecho.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

\- Abuelo - Interrumpió Mar - ¿La traerás mañana para que la conozcamos?

Y ante esta pregunta, Jibión no respondió de inmediato, sino que cerró los ojos, pensativo, meditando concienzudamente lo que iba a decir. Todos en la mesa permanecieron expectantes, hasta que finalmente su líder pronunció:

\- Ella es una joven tímida, además de tener un gran desconocimiento respecto a la cultura inkling. Esto, sumado a su amnesia, me hace temer que se sienta desbordada si la introduzco directo al Escuadrón. Creo que deberíamos ir despacio; he decidido que por el momento no debe formar parte activa del equipo, en su lugar tiene que familiarizarse con nuestros valores y cultura.

\- Podría tomarle bastante tiempo - Señaló Tina - Hace poco leí un Artículo que señalaba que incluso Octarianos que llevan viviendo aquí hace unos cinco años (pueden imaginarse ustedes como habrán podido entrar) - La Agente 3 enfocó la vista a su plato, ya vacío, con un deje de amargura en su expresión, ella sí podía imaginárselo - Aún tenían problemas para integrarse. Los sociólogos consideran que esto se debe tanto al choque cultural, es decir demasiadas asimetrías entre ambas sociedades, como así también a su escasa integración en nuestra vida comunitaria, están separados en lo que serían básicamente guetos.

Jibión se llevó la mano al mentón, pensativo.

\- Muy interesante, mi querida nieta. Tal vez sería conveniente dar un apoyo activo a la Agente 8; alguien que la contenga, que le ayude a comprender la forma en que los inklings tenemos de ver el mundo y de relacionarnos entre nosotros.

\- ¿Una especie de guía?

\- Una especie de guía, correcto. - Asintió - Y tengo a la agente ideal para este trabajo. Agente 3, a partir de ahora quiero que acompañes a la Agente 8, le ayudarás a integrarse en nuestra sociedad.

La respuesta de la Agente 3 fue completamente inesperada, incluso para ella, pues en vez del disciplinado "Sí, señor" o variantes como "A la orden Capitán" o un simple "Entendido", se levantó de súbito y apretando los puños (en un acto inconsciente), dijo en elevada voz:

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quiere que acompañe a la octariana?! ¡¿Por qué justo yo?!

\- Eres perfecta para este trabajo, Agente 3. Además de mí mismo, solo tú la conoces dentro del Escuadrón. Esto es una ventaja que las Agente no poseen.

\- ¡Apenas y la conozco!

\- Agente 3, ¿te das cuenta que te estás negando a una orden directa? - Espetó Jibión.

La susodicha se quedó petrificada al tomar consciencia de su evidente insubordinación.

\- Abuelo, es posible que su trabajo la haya vuelto octofóbica. - Lanzó, ponzoñosa, Tina.

La Agente 3 le miró de reojo, con indignación. Hace dos años había partido junto con el Capitán en una misión de gran importancia y, en ese tiempo, sin embargo, habíase mantenido al tanto de las noticias que llegaban desde Cromopolis. Sabía perfectamente de los cambios sociales de gran magnitud que habían acaecido en su ausencia; los inmigrantes lograron tener suficiente peso político como para que sus demandas fuesen finalmente escuchadas; en primer lugar, las políticas de inmigración fueron relajadas (medida con la que estaba en profundo desacuerdo), seguidas por una regularización de los octarianos que residían ilegalmente en Cromopolis. Luego, vinieron las leyes por las cuales se les permitía trabajar en la industria de extracción de huevecillos dorados, lo que era profundamente polémico, puesto que se les permitía a octarianos manipular armas. Pero la noticia más impactante, el culmen de la cuestión, aconteció poco antes de ser llevada al Metro Abisal, cuando se enteró que el parlamento había aprobado una ley que permitía a dicha población participar de los combates de tinta. Ello era completamente inaudito, pues era abrirles las puertas, a los pulpos, al corazón de la cultura inkling.

Por supuesto, con esa imparable reivindicación de derechos, vinieron los cambios políticos y sociales correspondientes; la izquierda se apropió de las luchas octarianas y capitalizaron las victorias políticas obtenidas en este sentido, mientras que la opinión pública dejó de tolerar ciertas opiniones, tachándolas como "discursos del odio" (aunque debía admitir que algunas de estas, sobre todo las más radicales, eran efectivamente eso, discursos del odio, pues solo alimentaban la hostilidad hacia los inmigrantes, en vez de proponer soluciones alternativas a los problemas aparejados con los extranjeros y/u objetar razonablemente algunos aspectos de las propuestas presentadas por otros) y nuevas palabras fueron creadas para referirse a ciertas conductas que ahora eran reprobadas por la sociedad; encontrándose entre ellas la "octofobia" y sus correspondientes derivados, que consistía, básicamente, en una variante de la xenofobia enfocada únicamente en los octarianos, una fuerte aversión hacia ellos.

Pero ella no era una octofóbica, no se consideraba como tal. Sí, por supuesto, estaba en contra de que se hubiesen relajado las leyes migratorias, pero esto se debía a que se facilitaba el ingreso de espías y demás elementos indeseables a Cromopolis, aun si estos fuesen minoría. En este sentido, sí estaba de acuerdo en regularizar a los octarianos ya residentes, pues permitía detectar más fácilmente a quienes constituían un factor de riesgo (y que, presumiblemente, tendrían un mayor interés en permanecer en la clandestinidad). En cuanto a las políticas que les permitían empuñar armas, le resultaban completamente indiferentes (pues el riesgo asociado no dependía tanto de estas como del control de las fronteras; ergo, en sí mismas no eran ni buenas ni malas en términos de seguridad nacional). Así, la Agente 3 entendía que era injusto ser calificada de octofóbica, pues no sentía una repulsión hacia los octarianos en general, sino una suspicacia frente al estado octariano, nada más.

\- Capitán - Dijo - No es que sea octofóbica, usted ya conoce mi opinión al respecto. Pero debo recordarle que le he acompañado a una misión de dos años de duración y que terminó en el incidente del Metro Abisal. En este tiempo he estado lejos de casa, sin poder siquiera hablar con mi querida esposa y, lo que deseo, es un par de semanas de permiso para poder descansar y pasar tiempo de caridad con ella.

\- Agente 3, entiendo tus objeciones y las encuentro razonables. Sin embargo, ya te he explicado que eres la indicada para esta misión y desgraciadamente no me queda otra alternativa, debes acompañar a la Agente 8 - Hizo una pausa, sabía que era injusto con su agente y quería encontrar la forma de compensarla - Mira, solo debes estar con ella de 8 a 18, no mucho más, como un trabajo normal. Quedas relevada de cualquier otra cuestión, así podrás pasar el resto de tu tiempo con tu esposa.

La Agente 3 no se encontraba del todo convencida, había dado mucho, sacrificado demasiado y sentía que no se lo reconocían. En vez de permitirle descansar, le mandaban a cuidar de una octariana de la que sabía poco y nada. ¿Es qué Mar o Tina no podían encargarse del asunto? ¿Había una radical diferencia entre desconocer completamente a alguien y apenas conocerlo? Además, la solución que el Capitán planteaba no era tal, un horario mayor que el de un oficinista y sin francos. Si debía dormir un mínimo de 8 horas, hacer las dos horas de viaje que constituía el ir y volver desde su casa a la de la Agente 8 y pasar con ella diez horas, lo que le quedaba eran cuatro horas diarias para pasarlo con su amada.

Naty era una mujer amable y comprensiva, entendía que debían estar separadas por dos años enteros sin poder comunicarse siquiera, pero todo tiene un límite. ¿Y si esta era la gota que derramaría el vaso? "¡Dos años hace que no nos vemos! ¡¿Y me dices que no podrás tomarte unas vacaciones porque el Capitán te ha ordenado acompañar a una suripanta de vestimenta provocativa a la cual conociste en un sucia estación de metro?! ¡¿Qué clase de misión es esa, Bebu?!" Así se imaginaba la reacción que tendría su mujer, entonces seguirían las típicas réplicas de "Ya no pasas tiempo conmigo", "No me valoras", "Lo único que te importa es el trabajo" y demás joyitas destinadas única y exclusivamente a hincharle los ovarios hasta convertirlos en un par de plasbombas a punto de estallar.

Era injusto, profundamente injusto, ¿pero que podía hacer? Tendría que afrontarlo, era su deber, callarse y obedecer.

\- Entendido, Capitán, le acompañaré.

\- Magnifico, Agente 3. Estoy seguro que la Agente 8 y tú se llevarán bien.

\- Trata de no conducirla a la perdición, Agente 3 - Tina nuevamente, disparando sus dardos cargados de veneno - Ya sabes que cuidar de otros agentes no es lo tuyo.

La aludida no respondió, permaneció en silencio, mascando bronca.

 **...**

Cerca de la media noche, Marina ya se había marchado, no sin antes entregarle un nuevo móvil a la joven Octo. "El pepinófono no servirá de nada fuera del Metro Abisal y es bueno que estemos en contacto" Le había dicho. "Es tarifa fija; ya está paga y con suficientes datos para que puedas divertirte a gusto".

Y siguiendo los dichos de la bella cantante, Octo procedió a divertirse a gusto. Era tarde y estaba cansada, la pelea contra el Almirante Tartar había sido ardua y tediosa, Marina tenía razón, debía descansar.

Comenzó navegando por la App Store. Desconociendo completamente la cultura inkling, decidió buscar por la lista de éxitos, encontrando rápidamente una aplicación que captó su atención, Squidify Music... bastante sugerente, ¿qué decía la descripción? Te da acceso instantáneo a millones de canciones... ¡Bingo! La descargó. La abrió. Rápidamente descubrió como era el asunto. Servicio pago; gracias Marina, en cuanto consiguiese trabajo, te lo devolvería.

Entonces buscó, no al azar, sino guiándose por los pequeños destellos de su cenagosa memoria y por el llamado de su innato instinto octoling, encontrando al primer intento el glorioso éxito del Gran Líder, tocado en vivo en el mítico concierto conjunto con las Calamarciñas.

La música inundó por completo la habitación. Subió al máximo el volumen y la inundación se extendió al departamento entero; que los vecinos lloraran, no importaba. Comenzó a moverse al son de la melodía y procedió a desvestirse.

Al hacerse consciente del opresivo cuero de su traje octariano de elite, y al compás de la música electrónica, vino a su mente un nuevo recuerdo, el primero tras abandonar el Metro Abisal. Veía a varias octolings como ella, amontonadas en una gran oscuridad, interrumpida por los relampagueantes parpadeos de una luz entre blanquecina y azulada, mientras se repetía en su memoria el mismo tema que escuchaba en el presente. Entonces se le acercó una de las fantasmagóricas sombras que constituía el recuerdo de una camarada que, hasta hace poco, creía olvidada. Le ofreció una pequeña pastilla azul con forma de oso. La ingirió, los sentidos enloquecieron y su percepción de la música se elevó a un nuevo plano existencial. Después, todo devino borroso.

Abrió los ojos, volviendo a la realidad; se encontraba en la bañera, sumergida hasta el cuello de relajante tinta caliente. La temperatura era ideal y, en estado de plena despreocupación, pensó en que mañana muy seguramente debería ir a Inkopolis Square y ganarse el pan. Confiaba en sus dotes para obtener el dinero suficiente como para vivir confortablemente, sin necesidad de depender de Perla o Marina.

¿Y después que seguiría? ¿Qué haría de su vida? Por ahora no lo sabía, pero no importaba, no era el momento, lo primero y primordial era establecerse, luego ya vería.

Y la música se interrumpió de pronto. ¿Qué ocurría? Un breve pitido, un poco de interferencia y la armoniosa voz de las Calamarciñas se hizo presente. ¿Por qué? Claro, lo había olvidado, era la versión sonada en el concierto de hace dos años y ella había tenido la oportunidad de presenciarlo. Cerró los ojos y se encontró nuevamente en aquel lejano instante y lugar, la multitud enloquecía ante el tema de las idols calamares y ella había enloquecido también. El Gran Líder manejaba su equipo diestramente, cual gran DJ que era, mas la joven inkling que le enfrentaba, regresábale todas sus envestidas. ¡El golpe final! El Gran Líder expulsado de su distinguido trono y ella, tal cual hizo con sus anteriores ataques, le devolvió violentamente al mismo. El concierto estaba a punto de finalizar. La joven inkling giró su cabeza y sus ojos hicieron contacto. ¿Le habría notado? Difícil, estaba muy lejos, pero ella sí pudo percibir su seria mirada anaranjada, perdiéndose de lleno en ella. Entonces el concierto terminó, la tinta lo cubrió todo y se hizo un gran silencio. Nunca más volvió a verla, hasta hace poco...

Agente 3, ¿Cuánto hacía que se conocían? ¿Desde los eventos del Metro Abisal? ¿Poco antes de los mismos? ¿O mucho tiempo atrás? ¿Habían sido solo enemigas o puede que alguna vez intercambiasen palabra? No recordaba, no podía recordar. Un profundo dolor de cabeza y veíase nuevamente en aquel concierto, pero ahora ya no más desde las gradas, sino en el mismísimo escenario. La música de las Calamarciñas sonaba alegremente. A lo alto, allá en el cielo, divisábase una sombra, la Agente 3. Esta volteó nuevamente, le enfocó con la misma seria mirada anaranjada que había mostrado antes y Se abalanzó sobre ella. ¿Por qué le prejuzgaba? ¿Por qué le consideraba una enemiga? ¿Por qué abrió fuego sin mediar palabra? ¿Solo por qué era una octoling? ¿No había otra alternativa? Pero a la Agente 3 no le importaban estas preguntas, disparó, diez segundos y después... silencio.

Octo despertó sobresaltada y se encontró nuevamente en la bañera. La música había cesado y reinaba la paz. Notó que la tinta ya estaba fría; se había quedado dormida. Se levantó y sacó el tapón de la tina, luego procedió a secarse. Cuando hubo terminado, fue al dormitorio y se rindió entre las sabanas...

 **...**

La Agente 3 deambulaba por las oscuras calles suburbanas, el eco de sus pasos retumbaba lánguido en la soledad de las horas previas al alba, cuando las buenas almas se encuentran refugiadas en sus casas y los pecadores campan a sus anchas. Levantó la vista y divisó a las torres que se elevaban a lo alto, cual monumentos de granito negro, rasgando el desnudo cielo con sus finas antenas.

Dos años, habían pasado dos años y nada había cambiado; las torres continuaban, cual solitarias compañeras, abrigando bajo su sombra a una multitud de bajas casas y los suburbios conservaban esa aura melancólica amplificada por la mortecina noche. Era como si el padre tiempo hubiese marchado, olvidando lanzar el gélido soplido que resquebraja las paredes y oxida los materiales.

¿Y las personas? ¿Las personas también se habrían mantenido imperturbables ante el lento avanzar del anciano Cronos? ¿Cuánto podía ocurrir en la quinta parte de una década? Habría personas que vendrían y partirían, que nacerían y morirían, parejas que se formarían y se separarían, amistades que florecerían y marchitarían. Cambios, demasiados cambios seguramente habrían devenido, solo que aún no los conocía. ¿Habría cambiado también ella, la persona que tanto amaba?

Abrió la puerta del que había sido una vez su hogar, ¿seguiría siéndolo? Dentro todo permanecía igual, mismos objetos, mismos colores, mismos olores; fue hacia el dormitorio y grande fue su alivio al comprobar que en este aun había una cama y, sobre ella, una solitaria inkling que descansaba; Naty, su esposa, tan hermosa como el día en que le conoció.

Se sentó a su lado y acarició con dulzura sus largos tentáculos, eso también permanecía sin cambiar, ella nunca había aceptado la nueva moda que tenía la juventud de ahora de recortárselos (destrozarlos, según opinaba ella). Embriagada por un amor incontrolable, acercó los labios a su mejilla descubierta y en ella posó un cálido beso.

\- Amor, despierta, soy yo. - Susurró al oído.

La inkling se revolvió en la cama y abrió lentamente los pesados párpados, para rápidamente volverlos a cerrar, ante el dolor que le infligía la luz del dormitorio. Volvió a intentar, poco a poco la vista fue acostumbrándose a la nueva claridad, hasta que finalmente pudo enfocar la visión ante el rostro que tenía delante. Su juicio, más lento en despertar que sus sentidos, no comprendió al instante el significado de aquello que tenía frente a sí, más con el transcurrir de los segundos terminó por espabilarse y la súbita sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer.

\- ¡Bebu! - Y se lanzó a su abrazo con tal fuerza, que la mencionada por poco y pierde el equilibrio - ¡Volviste!

\- Sí, hoy mismo y quieran los dioses que no vuelva a marcharme.

\- ¡Volviste, no lo puedo creer! ¡Ay, que felicidad!

Del abrazo pasaron a los besos, por tanto tiempo anhelados y, mientras sus labios continuaban ocupados, las caricias por todos los espacios se asomaron. Poco a poco, las ropas fueron cayendo, las respiraciones volviéronse más agitadas, permitiendo que se escapase algún gemido y luego otro y otro más, cada vez más frecuentes, cada vez más rápidos. El ritmo del amor aumentaba en intensidad, cada vez más veloz, hasta alcanzar el máximo y luego descender lentamente, para terminar en un ahogado suspiro.

Las dos mujeres yacían en la cama, exhaustas, observándose felizmente la una a la otra.

\- Eso fue maravilloso - Comentó Naty.

\- Lamento haberte hecho esperar dos años.

\- No te preocupes, la espera valió la pena - Se dieron un corto beso.

\- Te extrañé mucho, Amor. Durante estos dos largos años, cada noche miraba las estrellas y pensaba en ti, con tristeza. Me preguntaba, ¿qué estarías haciendo? ¿Estarías bien? ¿Me esperarías?

\- Oh, Bebu, claro que te esperaría, mil años si hiciera falta, ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo?

\- Tienes razón, amor mío - Y recordando aquellas solitarias noches, rápidamente pasó a las demás vivencias en aquel tiempo transcurrido, hasta llegar a unas pocas horas del momento presente. Su semblante se ensombreció.

\- Bebu, ¿está todo bien?

\- Sí, solo recordé que debo contarte algo. ¿Quieres tomar un café?

\- Claro... - Dijo con curiosidad.

Y vistiendo una bata cada una, sentadas en la cocina, con una taza de café caliente en la mano de cada una, la Agente 3 procedió a contarle el sorpresivo desenlace que tuvo una misión que, hasta entonces, se había mantenido dentro del cauce normal. Confiando en su esposa, no omitió nada y en su lugar contó todo; sobre como peleaba contra una joven octariana a la cual, sorpresivamente, no podía vencer y como dicha batalla concluyó abruptamente por causa de una entidad extraña que les atacó. Sobre como despertó en un lugar extraño, completamente sola, sin rastro del Capitán Jibión, para luego descubrir que se encontraba en una instalación subterránea a ubicada a gran profundidad bajo el nivel del mar, el Metro Abisal, y sobre como, deambulando por sus infinitos túneles, en busca del Capitán, fue conociendo más sobre los secretos de Pastec, la lúgubre empresa que controlaba aquel lugar. Entonces, narró cómo, tras recibir una señal de emergencia, logró llegar a tiempo a donde se encontraba el Capitán y, contra todo pronóstico, la octariana, para salvarlos de una muerte segura. De lo demás, poco podía contar, pues perdió el conocimiento, despertando en un helicóptero cuando todo había terminado.

Lo que faltaba vino por boca de Jibión o, mejor dicho, de lo que él le había contado, sobre como la octariana había salvado el día, con ayuda de las Cefalopop, aquel dúo que tanto emocionaba a los jóvenes de hoy y sobre como la susodicha fue nombrada Agente 8 del escuadrón branquias.

\- ¿Agente 8? ¿Una octariana como parte del Escuadrón?

\- Inaudito, pero el Capitán dice que es de confianza.

\- Pues por lo que me cuentas, Bebu, parece ser que ha hecho bastante por Cromopolis, como para poder confiar en ella.

\- Efecto colateral, se podría objetar; nos ha salvado de una amenaza que hacía peligrar tanto a Cromopolis como a su tierra natal. Aun así, no tengo motivos para recelar de ella y podría darle una oportunidad - Y bajando la mirada, dijo en voz baja - Después de todo, quizás una octariana tenga mayor lealtad de la que supieron tener dos inklings a las que tenía en buena estima...

\- ¿Dijiste algo?

\- ¿Eh? No, nada. La octariana...

\- ¿Cómo se llama? Suena un poco rudo que te refieras a ella como "La octariana".

\- No lo sé, el Capitán Jibión solo le dice Agente 8, de todos modos tiene amnesia, es posible que no lo recuerde.

\- Bueno, continúa.

\- El caso es que el Capitán considera que esta chica, antes de hacer misión alguna para el escuadrón, debe acostumbrarse a la vida aquí en Cromopolis, así como a nuestra cultura y códigos morales.

\- Suena razonable, seguramente debe ser un cambio radical para ella.

\- Sí y el Capitán también piensa que se adaptaría más rápido si alguien le hiciese compañía, ser su guía.

\- Claro, por lo que me cuentas, dudo que tenga amistad alguna aquí en Cromopolis, excepto las Cefalopop, pero ellas estarán muy ocupadas con su fama.

\- Y no podrían mostrarle lo que es una vida normal. El caso es que, fuera de ellas dos, solo la conocemos brevemente el capitán y yo, las Agente no han tenido el placer.

\- Más el Capitán que vos.

\- Correcto, pero él está muy ocupado, además no creo que pueda aguantarle el paso a una jovencita como ella, ten en cuenta su avanzada edad.

\- Sigue...

\- Bueno, es por eso que me ha asignado la misión de ser su guía.

\- Ajá...

La Agente 3 no pudo percibir emoción alguna de aquella pequeña palabra, mucho menos del tono en que fue pronunciada. Tampoco pudo notar cambio alguno en el semblante de su compañera; ni una mirada de sorpresa, ni un ceño fruncido, ni labios caídos, ni nada. Esto le intranquilizaba más que un disgusto evidente; la falta total de expresión le hacía suponer que su esposa estaba acumulando bronca que podía estallar en cualquier momento. De cualquier manera, era tarde para echarse atrás y prosiguió:

\- Deberé estar con ella de 8 a 18 todos los días.

\- Ya veo...

Su imperturbabilidad continuó; esto no le gustaba nada a la Agente 3, quién ya se alegraba de haber tenido relaciones poco antes; pues, por como venía la mano, estimaba que no volvería a tenerlas en una buena temporada.

\- Le dije que hacía dos años que no te veía, que quería unas vacaciones para poder pasar tiempo contigo, pero era una orden directa y no podía desobedecer, lo siento.

\- Está bien, Bebu, entiendo.

\- ¿Segura? ¿No estás enojada?

\- No, es tu trabajo, ¿qué otra cosa podías hacer? - Y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa - Bueno, ya es tarde y mañana tienes mucho que hacer, vamos a dormir.

Se levantó y dirigió al dormitorio, mientras la Agente 3 le veía partir, sabiendo que las piernas de su esposa se encontraban cerradas bajo siete llaves, con combinación y reconocimiento facial, incluidos. Se miró las manos vacías, sin esperanza, dándose cuenta que debería visitar nuevamente a su vieja conocida, Manuela Soledad de Las Palmas, siempre dispuesta a acudir en socorro de calamares desesperados.

\- Si el Capitán me hubiese dicho, cuando nos conocimos, que la vida de un agente tendría estos sacrificios, hubiese dejado que Octavio sé quedase con el Volbagrezón desde el primer momento.

Resignada, se puso en pie y fue a la cama.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. El Primer Día

**EL PRIMER DÍA**

Brillaba con ímpetu el sol de la mañana, mientras la Agente 3 mantenía a duras penas el equilibrio en aquel sobrepoblado tren de hora pico, donde no cabía un alfiler. Apretujada como estaba, en cada dirección, por los cuerpos de otros pasajeros, inclinaba su cabeza unas veces a la izquierda, a fin de no arriesgarse a recibir un codazo de un desconsiderado que no sabía mantener los brazos quietos, y otras tantas hacia la derecha, alejándose de los húmedos sobacos de un alto caballero que desconocía la existencia de un pequeño pero revolucionario invento llamado desodorante.

Suspiró resignada, sabiendo que no había nada que hacer salvo esperar llegar a su estación de destino, y deslizando con gran dificultad la mano libre, palpó su bolsillo a fin de corroborar que la documentación que le había entregado el Capitán Jibión se encontraba justamente allí, donde debía estar.

Fueron necesarios diez minutos más de viaje, unos cuantos "con permiso" completamente inútiles y unos considerables empujones bastante efectivos para poder bajar del tren, cuando este finalmente llegó a su destino.

\- Por los dioses, que pesadilla. No vuelvo nunca más a viajar en hora pico. - Afirmó, sabiendo que mentía, pues a partir de ahora y quien sabe por cuánto tiempo más, debería realizar tan penoso recorrido todas las mañanas.

Ya en la calle, observó los alrededores; claramente se trataba de un barrio de clase media, con sus característicos edificios de agradable aspecto y vida vecinal bastante activa, destacándose la considerable presencia de padres que llevaban a sus hijos al colegio para luego marchar rumbo al trabajo.

Sabía por el Capitán que esa cantante... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Marina, por supuesto, se había encargado de comprarle un departamento a la Agente 8, para que tuviese donde vivir. Ciertamente tenía buen gusto para elegir barrio y Ocho podía considerarse bastante afortunada por residir allí, cuando la mayoría de sus compatriotas se aglomeraban en aquel paupérrimo vecindario cercano a la Mina Costera, conocido despectivamente como Barrio Pulpo por muchos inklings y coloquialmente como El Gueto (muy apropiado) por sus residentes.

Lo curioso era que los Octarianos nunca fueron obligados a establecerse necesariamente allí, sino que iban por propia voluntad. Algunos teorizaban que lo hacían por tratarse de una zona de alquileres baratos, ya que los recién llegados generalmente no tenían más que lo que llevaban puesto. Pero esta hipótesis no explicaba porque la mayoría de los octarianos que lograban mejorar su situación (y los había), no se mudaban a otras localidades más agraciadas. Otra explicación decía que los octarianos eran obligados a vivir allí por causa de una sociedad octofóbica que los rechazaba, es decir, se agrupaban a fin de protegerse de la hostilidad que los rodeaba. Pero en los últimos tiempos, la sociedad habíase vuelto mucho más tolerante con los octópodos y estos incluso convivían junto con los inklings en muchos espacios, como Inkopolis Square, por nombrar el más importante y, sin embargo, los nuevos inmigrantes continuaban radicándose en El Gueto. De modo que no había una respuesta satisfactoria del por qué los Octarianos preferían aglomerarse en vez de dispersarse por todo Cromopolis, pero el caso es que lo hacían.

Mas la Agente 8 era una excepción... ¿Por qué el Capitán le había asignado a ella el deber de acompañarla? Solo porque la conocía, ¿pero era esto una ventaja? Después de todo, ella era ni más ni menos que el látigo que había azotado en innumerables ocasiones a la nación octópoda. Cierto, el Capitán era la mente detrás, pero había sido ella la que había empuñado las armas contra ellos, no la Agente 1, mucho menos la Agente 2, quienes parecían que se dedicaban solamente a cantar y pasar el rato en la cabaña del capitán. Y ahora, debería convivir con una Octoling que, probablemente, le guardaría un profundo rencor.

¿Qué podía hacer? Ciertamente, desobedecer las órdenes del Capitán no era una opción, pero quizás podría convencer a la Agente 8 de que venía en son de paz y hacerle saber que, si le molestaba su compañía, podía hablar con el Capitán a fin de que le asignasen "otra guía".

Golpeó la puerta del departamento, se acercaba la hora de la verdad. ¿Y si le hablaba en Octariano? Ella había aprendido algo de aquel idioma y seguramente la Agente 8 apreciaría el gesto de conversar en su lengua materna antes que en el dialecto inkling, que tal vez no dominaba.

La puerta se abrió:

\- ¿Hola? - Dijo Octo suavemente, con ligera timidez.

\- Good día, Agent Eight. ¿How are tú?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Agente 3?

No parecía molesta por verle, eso era buena señal, debía continuar hablando en octariano, pues daba gran resultado.

\- Right, right, es me, Agent 3. I am aquí for verte. Capitán orden me que I have to be your Company.

\- Agente 3...

\- Don't worry, my chica. Si you wanted, I can talk with Capitán for other guía.

\- ¡Agente 3!

\- ¿Yes, Agent Eight?

\- ¿Qué haces?

Aquella pregunta la descolocó, ¿Podría ser que en realidad no le agradaba que hablase así? Aparentando una actitud despreocupada, prosiguió:

\- Well, I thinked que tu like me speak Octarian.

Octo pensó si no debería confesarle que más que intentar hablar en octariano, parecía que buscaba ultrajarlo y que en el futuro, si no dominaba un idioma, mejor que se abstuviese de utilizarlo. Esto es lo que pensó y quizás lo hubiese dicho, si no fuese porque se trataba de la Agente 3 y porque ella misma no tenía una personalidad suficientemente asertiva. Por eso, en una brillante muestra de talento en el arte de manejar las situaciones incómodas con tacto, simplemente comentó:

\- No es necesario que lo hagas, hablo perfectamente el idioma inkling.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí…

La Agente 3 sabía entender entre líneas, un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas al darse cuenta que había hecho el ridículo. Octo, por lo visto, notó la vergüenza que sentía la inkling y, en un vano intento por hacerla sentir mejor, empeoró la situación.

\- Hablas bien, es solo que… tu acento, es difícil entenderte por tu acento.

Sí, por lo visto los octarianos tenían una forma muy peculiar de expresar las cosas; donde un inkling quería decir "La verdad que hablas para el culo, mejor usemos tu lengua materna y deja de pasar vergüenza", los pulpos decían "No es que hablas mal, pero por tu acento no se te entiende".

\- No importa - Decidió la Agente 3, cambiando de tema - El Capitán Jibión me ha pedido que te ayude a integrarte en la sociedad inkling, así que te estaré acompañando todos los días de 8 a 18.

\- ¡Oh! - Contestó Octo - No… No sé qué decir.

\- Si te incomoda, puedo hablar con el Capitán.

\- No, no me incomoda, solo que no lo esperaba… ¿Me aguardas un segundo a que me cambie?

La Agente 3, al no estar ya esforzándose por hablar un idioma que no dominaba y habiéndose recuperado de la vergüenza sufrida, finalmente notó que la octoling estaba vistiendo un cómodo pijama de color rosado.

\- Sí, por supuesto.

\- Excelente, pasa por favor, espérame en el living mientras me cambio.

La Agente 3 observó la habitación, no había mucho que ver, una pequeña mesa, un par de sillas, una anticuada televisión al fondo y una cocina integrada a un costado. Sin embargo, estaba muy bien iluminada y el blanco de las paredes intensificaba dicha cualidad. El lugar era claramente prometedor, solo faltaba equiparlo un poco, pero ya habría tiempo para ocuparse de ello.

Se sentó como se lo habían pedido y allí esperó. Transcurrieron unos treinta minutos y comenzó a impacientarse.

\- ¿Falta mucho? - Dijo en elevada voz.

\- En cinco, estoy - Le respondió Octo desde la otra habitación.

Por lo visto, por "cinco" se refería a cinco horas y no a cinco minutos, pues hubo de pasar media hora más desde entonces y no parecía que la Agente 8 fuese a terminar en poco tiempo. Sin embargo, poco después, cuando ya dormitaba en su asiento, oyó:

\- Lista, perdón por la demora.

La Agente 3 observó a su interlocutora y sus ojos se abrieron de estupefacción.

\- Eh… ¿Vas a salir así?

\- Sí, ¿qué tiene?

La joven Octariana llevaba un par de botas de cuero, una falda corta bastante ajustada y un top negro que dejaba el ombligo al descubierto.

\- ¿No te parece que es un poco… revelador?

\- Pero es mi traje de elite, lo uso siempre para combatir.

Seguro que en Distrito Pulpo, dicho traje era profundamente conservador y signo de decencia y pudor entre las octarianas, pero en Cromopolis la cuestión era un poquito diferente; no podía salir a la calle así, sobre todo en un barrio residencial como aquel, y arriesgarse a que una madre de familia les señalase indignada con el dedo.

Sin embargo, no podía ser cruel con la pobre octoling, quien no sabía nada de esto, de modo que intentó hacerle captar el mensaje con el mayor tacto posible:

\- Mira, Agente Ocho…

\- Octo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ocho es mi nombre en clave cuando estoy trabajando para el Escuadrón. Cuando no este de servicio, dime Octo.

\- Octo…

\- Sí.

\- Tomaste el ocho y le cambiaste la H por la T.

\- ¡No es por eso! - Contestó indignada - "Octo" viene de Octoling, por eso quiero usarlo como nombre.

\- ¿Y por qué no usas tu verdadero nombre para eso? - Dijo el burro, hablando de orejas, olvidando que ella misma no usaba su verdadero nombre jamás.

\- Es que… - Bajó la mirada - No lo recuerdo...

Claro, el Capitán Jibión había mencionado que la Agente 8 padecía de amnesia; ella lo sabía, ¿cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Que falta de delicadeza por su parte.

\- Disculpa…

\- No pasa nada, no es tu culpa, Agente 3 - Le sonrió.

\- Bueno, Octo, en todo caso, si vas a participar de los combates de tinta, no puedes vestir esas ropas.

\- ¿No?

\- No, por reglamento, todos comienzan como nivel 1 y los "Nivel 1" deben llevar la indumentaria y arma obligatorias para todo principiante. - Le dijo y era la verdad, una verdad más cómoda de decir que confesarle que su traje actual ofendería la moral de las rectas familias de clase media que tenía por vecinos, los cuales apenas y toleraban las ropas que vestía la juventud inkling, mucho más recatadas que las que ella llevaba puestas - Espera aquí, voy a comprarte lo necesario.

\- ¿Te acompaño?

\- No, no hace falta - La observó bien - Pareces de mi talla, vuelvo en cinco.

Y en cinco volvió, haciendo gala de una mejor noción espacio temporal de la que había demostrado Octo al cambiarse de ropas.

Entregó a la susodicha una remera amarilla con una inscripción negra en su delantera, unos tenis color crema y una cinta gris para la cabeza.

\- ¿Esta es la ropa para los novatos?

\- Sí, todos los principiantes deben llevarla puesta.

Octo le observó con una mirada de "¿Estas bromeando?" mas no dijo nada, se retiró a su habitación para cambiar su indumentaria.

\- ¡Me veo ridícula! - Pronunció al regresar - ¿Por qué obligan a los nuevos a llevar esto?

\- El estilo es algo que debe ganarse, Octo, es regla básica en la sociedad inkling. En cuanto subas de nivel, podrás llevar mejores ropas.

\- ¿Y lo mismo aplica para las armas? - Protestó al tiempo que tomaba el rociador básico que le había traído la Agente 3.

\- Sí y deja de quejarte, todo el equipo que llevas está pensado para beneficiar a los noobs y compensar su falta de experiencia.

\- Pero yo tengo entrenamiento militar, experiencia es lo que me sobra.

\- Excelente, entonces avanzarás rápido de nivel, no debes preocuparte. Ahora, vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer. - Y partieron.

Por supuesto, la emoción que Octo sentía al pensar que pronto se batiría en duelo era inconmensurable, así que igual de inconmensurable debió ser su decepción cuando la Agente 3 la llevó a un edificio público.

El lugar era simplemente maravilloso, había que hacer una fila de, como mínimo, una hora, solo para que un sujeto te preguntase de mala gana qué tramite querías realizar y luego te indicase el piso correspondiente, donde debería realizarse otra fila de, como mínimo, una hora, para ser atendido por una señora próxima a jubilarse, quién se tomaba entre cinco y diez minutos entre persona y persona, solo para pedirte de mala gana la documentación correspondiente a tu trámite en cuestión y, tras verla, comentarte que falta algún dichoso formulario que bien ella podría imprimir y entregártelo en el momento, a fin de rellenarlo, pero que prefería mandarte a buscarlo y así tendrías que formar nuevamente las dos dichosas filas de, como mínimo, una hora, para finalmente poder completar un trámite que no debería demorar más de una hora, pero que requeriría varios días.

\- Sí que sabes cómo hacer divertir a una mujer - Mencionó Octo con ironía.

\- Sé que esto es muy aburrido, pero debes regularizar tu situación como extranjera.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Octo, ¿vos te pensas que un octariano puede vivir en Cromopolis sin tener la documentación que lo respalde? Por ahora, técnicamente hablando, estás viviendo ilegalmente aquí, debemos regularizar tu situación o no podrás hacer nada, ni siquiera participar de los combates.

\- ¿Y no habrá ningún problema? - Dijo con preocupación, pensando en la forma excepcional en que había ingresado, no por la frontera entre Distrito Pulpo y Cromopolis; sino desde el Metro Abisal, que se encontraba en el mar, justo en dirección contraria.

\- No te preocupes - Contestó la Agente 3, adivinando su pesar - El Capitán Jibión hizo todo el papeleo necesario para explicar tu situación, además de declarar que eres parte del Escuadrón Branquias. Se te dará el visado correspondiente, al igual que un Documento de Identidad con el nombre provisional de tu elección.

\- ¿El nombre lo elegiré yo?

\- Legalmente, puedes llamarte Octo y, claro está, podrás cambiarlo el día en que recuperes tu memoria.

\- ¿Y el apellido?

\- Ese sí que no podrás elegirlo, el Capitán debe adoptarte, serás Octo Jibión.

\- ¿Seré su nieta adoptiva?

\- Hija.

Octo sintió un profundo escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Continuó preguntando en busca de resolver sus dudas.

\- ¿Y el visado será de residencia permanente?

\- Mientras te mantengas como parte del escuadrón, sí. Renuncia y lo perderás, entonces no sé si te darán otro.

Octo no pudo evitar que una sospecha se infiltrase en su corazón, ¿podría ser que el Capitán hubiese obrado a fin de tenerle entre la espada y la pared? ¿Asegurarse de que se mantuviese fiel al Escuadrón so pena de perderlo todo y ser repatriada a Distrito Pulpo? Observó detenidamente a la Agente 3, ¿Ella también estaría complotada o era un mero peón que no comprendía su función en un caso de extorsión? Y en caso de estarlo, ¿hasta qué punto?

Cerró los ojos, pensativa, su cabeza dolía a causa del esfuerzo mental que estaba efectuando, hasta que un nuevo recuerdo afloró desde las oscuras profundidades del océano de su mente.

Se veía a sí misma muchos años atrás, como tierna infante, aun incapaz de controlar correctamente su forma humanoide; A su alrededor se encontraban las sombras de los que debieron ser sus compañeros y al frente, detrás de un amplio escritorio que se elevaba sobre el estudiantado, hallábase el profesor; todos ellos recubiertos por una difusa niebla, por lo que captaba sus siluetas, mas no sus detalles.

El profesor, con voz grave que emanaba erudición, sentenció:

\- […] Y recordad, mis jóvenes alumnos, nunca confiéis en los inklings. Son criaturas viles y deleznables, carentes de todo sentido del honor. Que esta advertencia se grave a fuego en vuestra memoria, dad la oportunidad a un inkling y seréis apuñalados en cuanto le deis la espalda.

Y sin embargo... ¿No podría ser que al Capitán no le quedase otra alternativa? Quizás esta era la única manera en que un octariano que se encontrase en su misma situación pudiese obtener el visado. Entonces habría sospechado malicia donde solo había buena intención. Él, desde el primer momento, habíase mostrado amable y carente de toda hostilidad hacia su persona, a pesar de ser Octariana.

¿Y la Agente 3? Apenas y habían intercambiado palabra en el Metro Abisal. Ella no conocía de primera mano ninguna de sus acciones, ni las pruebas que había realizado en aquellas estaciones, ni sus esfuerzos por salvar Cromopolis. ¿Recordaría el combate que habían entablado cuando el Comandante Tartar tomó posesión de su mente? ¿O el control ejercido había nublado todo rastro de conciencia? ¿Estaría resentida por ello? ¿Desconfiaría de ella por ser una octoling?

Suspiró, rememorando aquella pelea de la que no podía reconocer si se trataba de un recuerdo real o imaginario. Escuchó nuevamente a las Calamarciñas cantando la melodía Calamari Inkantation y vio a la Agente 3 abalanzándose sobre ella. Pero esta vez, fueron veinte segundos y, después, silencio.

Despertó sobresaltada, su compañera estaba a su lado, sacudiéndola.

\- Hey - Espetó - Despierta, Octo, es nuestro turno. Vamos.

El trámite, quizás por contar con la firma del Capitán Jibión en los documentos, duró solo unas pocas horas, incluyendo el tiempo de espera para que le diesen entrega a Octo de su visa y documento de identidad. Cuando finalmente salieron de aquel gobierno de escritorios, era poco más de la una de la tarde.

…

La primera vez que Octo vio Inkopolis Square, se quedó dura. Ni en sus más fantasiosos sueños pudo haber imaginado jamás tamaña ostentación de riqueza, que contrastaba con los mugrientos trenes del Metro Abisal. Los jóvenes que por allí deambulaban, vestían las mejores ropas de las marcas más distinguidas, las cuales solo conseguían resaltar aún más su ridículo atuendo de principiante. A lo alto, cual monumento, la Torre Pulpo, centro neurálgico de todo lo que allí existía, y muy pronto entraría a ella.

\- ¿Impresionada? - Sonrió la Agente 3 - Octo solo asintió - Sí, te entiendo, yo también me quedé así cuando vi por primera vez la Torre Calamar que, en aquel entonces, ocupaba el lugar de la Torre Pulpo... ¿Irás a combatir ahora mismo?

\- Sin dudarlo.

\- Entonces, ve.

\- ¿Vendrás conmigo?

\- Hace años que he colgado mis armas deportivas, no volveré a combatir. Pero conseguiré permiso para verte desde la zona arbitral. - Octo le sonrió gentilmente y corrió hacia la Torre Pulpo con pronunciado optimismo.

Una vez en combate, quedaron patentes los frutos de su entrenamiento, alzándose por encima de novatos indefensos. En su primera batalla, logró obtener treinta kills y cero bajas. En la segunda, veintisiete kills y una baja (pisó en falso y cayó del mapa). La tendencia se mantuvo hasta que finalmente comenzó a ser emparejada con inklings veteranos, entonces sus estadísticas se acomodaron en torno a los valores promedio, que seguían siendo bastante buenos pero no la exageración de los primeros.

Pronto alcanzó el nivel 10 y tomó un descanso para poder cambiar sus ropas por unas más decentes, así como comprar armas nuevas, decantándose por un rodillo.

Vuelta a la acción, eligió el competitivo y tocaba pintazonas. Dicha modalidad no se apartaba demasiado de la lógica subyacente en el amistoso; esto y su gran pericia le facilitaron subir rápidamente de rango, hasta finalizar en A+, momento en que decidió terminar por el día de hoy, agotada de tantos enfrentamientos. Entonces, eran las cuatro de la tarde.

…

La lata bajó decidida por el camino marcado en la máquina expendedora y Octo la tomó con ansia, buscando saciar su pronunciada sed. Bebió con gran júbilo mientras caminaba hacia la mesa donde le esperaba la Agente 3 y se sentó a su lado.

\- Vaya, que día - Comentó al terminar su refresco.

\- Lo has hecho estupendamente.

\- Fue bastante fácil.

\- Sí, es normal, ya tenías experiencia en combate, además de entrenamiento militar, mientras tus contrincantes eran completos novatos. Para la próxima, te enfrentarás contra inklings más experimentados.

\- Bien, eso espero, no es divertido si no es un desafío - Entonces su atención fue desviada de su interlocutora hacia un grupo de inklings que entraban y salían de un viejo almacén escondido tras la Torre Pulpo - ¿Qué hacen esos inklings?

\- ¿Cuáles?

\- Esos de allí, a tu izquierda.

La Agente 3 volteó hacia la dirección señalada.

\- Son trabajadores de Don Oso SA.

\- ¿Don Oso SA?

\- Sí, es una empresa (la única, en realidad) dedicada a la recolección y distribución de huevecillos dorados. Contratan personal temporario y los mandan a tierras salmónidas para recolectar los huevecillos de los salmónidos.

\- Parece bastante sencillo.

\- Sería bastante sencillo si los salmónidos no tuviesen algo que decir al respecto.

\- ¿Ah, entonces oponen resistencia?

La Agente 3 le observó con seriedad, como si no pudiese creer lo que acababa de escuchar, como si Octo hubiese preguntando una obviedad.

\- No, ¿cómo crees? - Comentó irónicamente - Un grupo de inklings invaden sus tierras y les preguntan amablemente, "Disculpe, señor salmón, ¿tiene algún huevecillo dorado que le sobre?" y los salmónidos responden, "Pero por supuesto, mi estimado calamar, aquí tiene el fruto de mi vientre y llévese también a su hermano, por favor, faltaría más".

\- No hace falta que seas sarcástica - Respondió con ligero enfado.

\- Perdona, Octo, pero es una obviedad, básicamente los inklings que hacen ese trabajo son traficantes de menores, al menos ante los ojos de los salmónidos. ¿Cómo no van a oponer resistencia?

\- Bueno, está bien, tienes razón... ¿Y se gana bien en ese trabajo?

\- No lo sé, yo nunca lo he hecho, no tengo necesidad, pero tengo entendido que sí, aunque hay que realizar bastantes encargos.

Octo pensó detenidamente el asunto, los combates le habían registrado una importante cantidad de dinero. Sin embargo, la mitad se lo había gastado en ropa y armamento, una pequeña parte en un poco de comida en el puesto de Adolfrito y el remanente, según palabras de la Agente 3, le podría alcanzar para vivir una semana si decidía ser asceta.

¿Cómo podía ser que con tanto pudiese adquirirse tan poco? Habíase preguntado Octo, siendo la respuesta tan sencilla como un poco de sentido común y elementales conocimientos económicos. Sabido es que el precio de un bien depende del libre juego de la oferta y la demanda, ascendiendo el mismo al aumentar su escasez, ya sea por reducción de stock o aumento de compradores, y disminuyendo cuando se da el caso contrario. Así, los productos más abundantes en relación a su demanda, tenderían a bajar de precio; mientras los más escasos tenderían a subir.

¿Y no es el dinero un bien más, sujeto a las mismas leyes que el resto de los bienes? Entonces, cuando este escaseaba, su precio debería subir; pero en Cromopolis la situación era justamente a la inversa, el dinero podía obtenerse fácilmente a través de una racha duradera de victorias e, incluso, las derrotas en amistoso dejaban algo, sin olvidarse de Don Oso SA, trabajo predilecto de la juventud inkling, ni de los demás empleos realizados por el resto de la población Cromopolita.

Así, el dinero en aquella ciudad era abundante y, por ley económica, su precio debería caer. ¿Pero cuál es el precio del dinero? Ciertamente no es expresable en dinero mismo; un dólar es un dólar y un euro es un euro, esto no es más que una tautología. Sin embargo, con un dólar pueden comprarse tantos calcetines y con un euro, cierta cantidad de botines. ¿No es, entonces, el precio del dinero la cantidad de bienes y servicios que este puede comprar? Efectivamente, así es.

Luego, el dinero en Cromopolis era abundante pero, por eso mismo, su poder adquisitivo, es decir, su precio, debería caer. En su exceso estaba la razón por la cual tanto del mismo pudiese comprar tan poco, tan simple como aquello.

Así, Octo se encontraba con que habiendo ganado tanto dinero, aun no tenía suficiente para mantener un buen nivel de vida por demasiado tiempo. También sabía que, si lo dicho por la Agente 3 era verdad, en poco tiempo se cruzaría con combatientes más experimentados, lo que podría significar una menor frecuencia de victorias. Asimismo, estaba su deseo de no depender de las ayudas de Perla y Marina, así como saldar la deuda que, ella sentía, tenía con la DJ.

Puede que trabajar para Don Oso SA fuese la respuesta a sus plegarias. ¿Por qué no? Las armas no se le daban mal y ningún salmónido podía ser tan terrible como aquellos octarianos sanitizados que había enfrentado en el Metro Abisal.

Se puso de pie y fue decidida hacia el almacén de aquella firma, seguida por la Agente 3.

\- ¿Vas a trabajar?

\- Sí, me hace falta.

\- Mira que yo solo dispongo de poco menos de dos horas, luego debo irme a casa.

\- Está bien, con ese tiempo alcanza.

Dentro, el almacén lucía lúgubre, lleno de trastos inútiles dispuestos en orden caótico, lo que generaba una atmosfera opresiva que alarmaba el corazón. Octo recorrió con su mirada la plenitud de aquel lugar, en busca de un alma que le diese la bienvenida y le ofreciese el empleo que tanto ansiaba.

\- Buenos días, jóvenes, ¿buscan trabajar?

Octo fue sobresaltada ante una repentina voz que nunca hubiese esperado, pues nadie más que ellas dos se encontraba allí.

\- Estoy aquí, bajen la mirada.

Así lo hicieron, enfocando su atención en lo que aparentaba ser la estatua de un oso grizzli, ahora convertida en radio emisora-receptora.

\- ¿Has hablado tú? - Preguntó Octo.

\- Así es, joven. Dejen que me presente, soy Don Oso, presidente y máximo accionista de la empresa Don Oso SA.

\- Ah, pues mucho gusto, nosotras somos...

\- Unas jóvenes entusiastas dispuestas a darlo todo por la prosperidad de Cromopolis.

\- Ahí tiene razón, Octo. - Acotó la Agente 3.

\- ¿Qué les parecería ayudarme a hacer de esta ciudad un lugar mejor?

\- ¿Qué tendríamos que hacer?

\- Los huevecillos de los salmónidos se han vuelto una materia prima indispensable para numerosas industrias de las que depende la buena salud de nuestra economía. Esto me lleva a mover cielo y tierra para obtener la mayor cantidad posible de huevecillos, pero no puedo hacerlo solo. Necesito jóvenes intrépidos y valientes que me ayuden en esta cruzada y ustedes parecen ser justo ese tipo de jóvenes.

\- Ahí tiene razón de nuevo, Octo y me alaga por lo de jóvenes - Acotó nuevamente la Agente 3.

\- ¿Paga bien?

\- Ah, directo a los negocios, me gusta. Por supuesto, trabaja duro y obtendrás tu justa recompensa. Aquí pagamos por destajo, tanto en dinero como en especie.

\- Suena bien.

\- Me alegra que pienses así. Entonces, ¿qué me dicen?

\- ¡Acepto el trabajo! - Contestó emocionada, Octo.

La Agente 3 se acercó a la radio-estatua y mostró sus documentos ante los ojos de la misma.

\- No sé si puede ver a través de esa cosa.

\- Claro que puedo... - Respondió Don Oso con suspicacia.

\- Entonces, como podrá notar por mis documentos, soy la Agente 3 del Escuadrón Branquias, unidad de elite del ejército de Cromopolis.

\- ¿Ejército? - El miedo se asomó a través de la voz del empresario - Agente, tengo todos mis papeles en orden, estoy legalmente autorizado para desarrollar esta actividad, tengo los impuestos y aportes a la seguridad social al día y cumplo con todas las disposiciones sanitarias y de prevención de riesgos en los lugares de trabajo, como marca la normativa vigente.

\- Estoy segura que sí, señor Don Oso, no pongo en duda su honorabilidad, pero es mi deber, como parte de las fuerzas del Orden, echar un vistazo a sus papeles.

Palabra alguna salió por la radio-estatua, justo lo que la joven inkling esperaba. No fallaba, los empresarios, especialmente los dedicados a cuasi monopolios, raramente tienen sus papeles en regla y su susto era tal cuando recibían la visita de una autoridad que no conocían con anterioridad y, que por ende, no estaba sobornada.

\- Claro que... - Continuó - yo no planeaba acudir a este lugar y mi visita no consta en ninguna orden oficial. Además, no quisiera quitarle el trabajo al personal que tiene asignada la visita de control. Quizás si lograra distraerme de alguna manera...

\- ¿En qué sentido, Agente? - Inquirió intrigado.

\- Permítame acompañarles en los viajes a tierras Salmónidas, quisiera observar a mi amiga en acción.

\- ¿Eso le distraería?

\- Completamente.

\- Bien, no tengo inconvenientes.

\- Excelente.

\- Entonces, ¿puedo empezar a trabajar? - Irrumpió Octo.

\- No tan rápido, joven octoling. Antes debes pasar por la tutoría correspondiente, donde se te instruirá en las nociones básicas de este empleo.

\- ¿Pero es necesario?

\- Naturalmente, la ley no me permite envíar al frente a un empleado sin la instrucción básica. Además, no sabrías que hacer; no ganarías nada, yo no ganaría nada, nadie ganaría nada, excepto los salmónidos.

\- Bueno, está bien. - Se resignó Octo.

Y así, se le dio entrega de la indumentaria laboral correspondiente, de la cual opinó que era menos ridícula que las ropas de los novatos. Acto seguido, abordó la embarcación asignada y zarpó, junto con la Agente 3 y Don Oso (quién, en realidad, se encontraba solo en espíritu, a través de su susodicha radio-estatua, estando su ser a salvo, vaya uno a saber dónde), a las tierras Salmónidas, donde aquellos espartanos seres dirigíanse con el fin de enterrar sus preciados huevos cuando la naturaleza llamaba.

Allí fue instruida en los elementos básicos de la tarea que habría de desempeñar. Se le enseñó respecto a los huevecillos de poder, cuyo color era un anaranjado opaco, y los más valiosos huevecillos dorados; los distintos enemigos que componían el fiero ejército salmónido; las distintas clases de Grandes Salmónidos y la manera adecuada para acabar con cada uno de ellos; sobre qué hacer con los mencionados huevecillos dorados y como debía evitar que los salmónidos los recuperasen.

Instruida, como fue, en el arte de Salmon Run, como era conocida coloquialmente aquella riesgosa actividad, Don Oso le derivó a un bote próximo a zarpar, a fin de realizar su primer encargo, junto con otros tres compañeros, inklings todos ellos, no sin antes recomendarle leer el manual.

\- No gracias, no es necesario - Contestó soberbia ante aquella sugerencia.

\- ¿Segura? Mira que tiene información adicional que podría serte útil.

\- No, no es necesario, ya sé todo lo necesito. Además, no dispongo de mucho tiempo.

\- Como quieras... - Suspiró Don Oso - Nadie lee el manual.

Así, con plena confianza en sí misma, Octo y sus compañeros efectuaron un supersalto desde la embarcación en la que se encontraban, hacia el terreno donde habrían de batirse en duelo contra la horda salmónida, en periodos de tres holeadas, mientras Don Oso (en radio-estatua) y la Agente 3 observaban desde la seguridad del barco.

Todo podría haber sido mejor; antes de empezar la primera oleada, la marea subió, alcanzando a un sorprendido inkling, de modo que contaban con una baja incluso antes de empezar. La situación no mejoró demasiado con el inicio de la primera oleada; la confusión y la desorganización hiciéronse presentes, al menos en el lado de los moluscos, pues los salmónidos, en realidad, se encontraban bastante organizados. No quedó claro si alcanzaron a superar o no el minuto, pero definitivamente fue bastante breve.

\- ¡¿Reventaron a todo el equipo?! Espero que lo cubra el seguro - Se lamentó Don Oso - Veamos cuantos huevecillos dorados recolectaron... ¿Uno? Qué lástima...

\- Don Oso, eso fue una vergüenza. - Sentenció la Agente 3.

\- Por los dioses, tiene toda la razón, agente. ¡Capitán!

\- ¿Sí, señor? - Preguntó una medusa entrada en años, asomándose desde la cabina de la nave.

\- ¿Fueron grabados los sucesos acaecidos?

\- Por supuesto, señor, como siempre.

\- Excelente, se lo venderemos a ese youtuber... ¿Cómo se llamaba?

\- ¿Octoboy, señor?

\- ¡Octoboy, cierto! Se lo venderemos a él para que lo publique como parte de su video de "Los Grandes Bloopers de Salmon Run" y con suerte lograremos cubrir los costos de esta bazofia.

Y mientras Don Oso se debatía sobre métodos de financiación creativa, Octo se lamentaba, cual alma en pena, en su salvavidas, profundamente avergonzada...

…

Y profundamente avergonzada deambulaba por las tranquilas calles de su vecindario, mientras el sol del ocaso cubría, con sus rojizos cabellos, las solitarias casas de los alrededores.

\- Ya, Octo, no es para tanto. - Espetó la Agente 3.

\- Para ti es fácil decirlo, no fuiste tú la que hizo el ridículo frente a esos salmones.

\- Octo, para empezar, todos fueron un desastre, no solo vos. Además, ¿te piensas que te van salir todas bien? Todos tienen sus tropiezos y mira que te lo digo por experiencia.

La Octoling detuvo su andar y, dando un giro de ciento ochenta grados, enfrentó a su compañera...

\- ¿Tú has tenido momentos vergonzosos en combates?

La Agente 3 recordó las veces donde, estando cerca de reventar a un rival, descubría con horror que había agotado su tanque de tinta, siendo ella la reventada al final; las veces donde habíase caído en las Torres Merluza o, pisando en falso, sumergido en la piscina del Spa Cala Bacalao.

\- Sí, unos pocos, pero que los hay, los hay.

\- Pero eres la Agente 3, ¿Cómo puede ser?

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver que sea la Agente 3?

\- En Distrito Pulpo eres conocida como una formidable guerrera, si recuerdo bien...

\- Sí... - Desvió la mirada - Supongo que debe incomodarte mi compañía, puedo pedirle al Capitán que te asigne otro compañero.

\- ¿Eh? - Octo no entendía a que venía ese comentario - Vos no me incomodas, me gustó pasar el día contigo.

\- ¿De verdad? - Se sorprendió la Agente 3.

\- Claro, ¿por qué lo dudas?

\- Y... No sé, vos sos octariana y...

\- ¿Y qué?

\- Y bueno, me pareció normal que me guardases rencor, por haber combatido tantas veces contra los tuyos...

\- ¿Te refieres al combate contra el Gran Líder?

\- ¿Te refieres a Octavio?

\- Sí, yo no te guardo rencor por eso, comprendo que un soldado debe cumplir con su deber y el tuyo era proteger Cromopolis.

\- He hecho... He hecho muchas cosas en nombre de tal deber... cosas terribles. - Bajó la mirada, recordando a la ex Agente 4, que caro le había salido cumplir con su deber...

Octo le observó penetrante, se acercó en silencio y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la Agente 3.

\- A mí no me importa lo que hayas hecho, tu pasado es tu pasado y no te voy a juzgar por ello. Eres una buena persona y, en lo que a mí respecta, una amiga.

De pronto, la Agente 3 tomó conciencia de la cercanía de la octariana, podía sentir el cálido aire de su aliento, oler su agradable perfume, admirar sus gráciles facciones. Se impulsó hacia atrás a fin de soltarse de su suave agarre.

\- ¿Amiga? A penas y nos conocemos...

\- Pero me salvaste la vida, te estoy agradecida por ello, por tal razón te considero mi amiga.

\- So...Solo cumplía con mi deber, no sabía que estabas ahí, pensaba que solo estaba el Capitán. Además, perdí el conocimiento, no ayudé en nada y esa... esa cosa tomó posesión de mí, y los ataqué.

\- Eso fue culpa del Comandante Tartar, no la tuya y te lo repito, salvaste mi vida, eres una heroína; sin ti, no hubiésemos tenido oportunidad de detener a ese maldito - Guardó silencio por unos segundos, esperando una respuesta de la Agente 3; al ver que esta no llegaba, continuó - Bien, en todo caso eres mi amiga, al menos yo te considero así. No sé qué pensarás vos.

\- Yo... - Intentó decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca, no podía imaginarlas siquiera, no sabía que pensar.

\- Bien... - Suspiró Octo y se dio vuelta - Ya es tarde, yo puedo continuar sola desde aquí y supongo que tienes una vida aparte de ser mi compañía, así que puedes irte a casa si lo deseas. Si quieres, puedes decirle al capitán de no continuar con esta tarea, dile que yo puedo cuidarme sola, que no necesito de un guía...

La mueca de estupefacción se dibujó en el rostro de la Agente 3, mientras veía a Octo alejarse e, imbuida por una fuerza desconocida proveniente desde lo más recóndito de su ser, gritó...

\- ¡Octo! - La susodicha se detuvo en el acto, giró la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron.

\- ¿Sí, Agente 3?

\- Que no te considere mi amiga no significa que no desee serlo...

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Te veré mañana.

La joven octoling le sonrió.

\- Pues te esperaré. Adiós, Agente 3, hasta mañana.

\- Adiós, Octo, hasta mañana.

Y cada una se fue por su camino.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	3. Retornos

**RETORNOS**

Gran Hotel Caviar, torreón, rango S. Octo se recuperó en su base, tras ser reventada por un lanzamotas. Revisó el mapa y llegó a la conclusión de que sería arriesgado efectuar un supersalto, por lo que, en su lugar, regresó nadando al fragor de la batalla. Se dirigió hacia la zona central del campo del mapa y allí observó el combate que se desarrollaba un poco más adelante.

Sentía un gran cansancio sobre sus hombros, la batalla llevaba tres minutos de duración y era profundamente cerrada; ganaban, sí, pero por un una diferencia exigua, apenas un 70-90. El equipo rival poseía dos diestros snipers; quienes, con sus mortíferos cargatintas, contenían el avance del torreón, mientras un lanzamotas y un pincel trataban de hacerse con el codiciado objeto.

No obstante, su propio equipo lograba evitar que tuviesen éxito en tal vil tarea. Un joven inkling, armado con una de esas nuevas armas lanza burbujas, cuyo aspecto semejaba una bañera, demostraba una gran pericia en el arte de atacar al rival; donde apuntaba, reventaba y, cuando no, las burbujas lanzadas revotaban para dar de lleno al rival. En tanto, un rodillo le proporcionaba fuego de cobertura, protegiéndole de aquellos rivales que buscasen flanquearle. Finalmente, un hábil francotirador se batía en duelo personal contra los cargatintas rivales.

Así, la batalla manteníase reñida y muy ajustada, en un virtual empate técnico. El equipo de Octo tenía la ventaja, mas ella sabía que cualquier mínimo error desequilibraría la balanza a favor del enemigo y le entregaría la victoria.

Analizó detenidamente la batalla que se desarrollaba a lo lejos. La clave eran los snipers contrarios; su propio francotirador les mantenía a raya, pero dos cargatintas son difíciles de manejar y la probabilidad de cometer un error y ser aniquilado por uno tras reventar al otro es alta. Si ello llegase a pasar, el sniper sobreviviente se ocuparía de la bañera y el rodillo que incordiaban a sus compañeros, entonces estos últimos podrían avanzar sobre sus enemigos. Para cuando Octo y sus aliados quisieran darse cuenta, el rival se haría con el ansiado torreón.

A fin de evitar que esto ocurriese, Octo se infiltró tras las líneas enemigas por un camino lejano a la zona caliente, de modo tal que resultaba menos probable ser interceptada por un contrincante. El corazón le latía a gran velocidad y la ansiedad invadía lo más recóndito de su ser a medida que se acercaba a uno de los cargatintas rivales. Pintó rápidamente la pared para poder subir a la plataforma donde este se encontraba y, conteniendo la respiración, le disparó inmisericordemente hasta reventarlo. Entonces se dispuso a ir a por el sniper faltante, pero en el camino fue interceptada por el lanzamotas (qué había sido reventado y regresaba rápidamente a la acción), frente al cual no tuvo oportunidad.

Siguió practicando dicha estrategia y, a pesar de alcanzar a uno de los francotiradores, nunca conseguía llegar al otro; ya sea porque se cruzaba con otro enemigo que lograba acabarle o porque el susodicho francotirador notaba su presencia y procedía a atacarle.

No obstante, su contribución aliviaba las cosas para su propio sniper y prestaba gran ayuda al equipo, el cual logró mantener, de esta forma, al rival a raya hasta que el tiempo llegase a su fin y los árbitros les otorgasen la victoria. Octo suspiró, agotada...

* * *

El tren atravesó, decidido, el macizo puente; quien, así como Atlas con los pilares de la tierra, soportaba con gran esfuerzo su ominoso peso, sin sucumbir ante el mismo, mientras Octo le observaba con una expresión de profundo cansancio, yaciendo sentada en el reseco Canal Cormorán.

La Agente 3 se acercó hacia ella con dos bebidas en las manos, entregó una de ellas a su compañera y se sentó a su lado.

\- Día duro, ¿eh?

\- No tienes idea... - Suspiró la octariana - Hacía tiempo que no tenía un combate tan intenso.

\- Bueno, es normal. Creo que ya te lo había explicado, ¿no? Conforme obtienes victorias y subes de rango, te enfrentas a contrincantes más experimentados.

\- Sí, eso sí. Yo no esperaba que fuese como mi primer día aquí. De hecho, ya he tenido combates difíciles, pero por lo general uno de los equipos suele ser claro dominador. Hoy... hoy fue demasiado cerrado. Hasta el final no se sabía quién ganaría.

\- Sí, he tenido combates así.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí... - Y elevó la vista hacia el azulado cielo al tiempo que no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. - Fue hace unos cuantos años, yo era joven...

\- Agente 3, por favor, sé que de a ratos te duele la espalda, pero tampoco sos un anciana - Le interrumpió Octo, jocosa.

\- Pero cállate, pulpo impertinente - Le respondió con una leve sonrisa y un tono de voz que denotaba ausencia de todo enojo - Como decía, me encontraba en rango S, pintazonas. Fue uno de esos combates donde todos jugaban bien, en ambos equipos. Viste que por lo general siempre hay uno o dos que la manquean. Bueno, esa vez no, todos jugamos bien, los dioses nos habían iluminado a los 8. Que reñido fue ese combate...

\- ¿Y ganaste?

\- No, perdí, pero no me importó. Es que fue tan hermoso, se disfruta mucho cuando todos juegan bien. ¿No lo crees, Octo?

La aludida lo pensó por un instante y luego, con expresión jovial, espetó:

\- Sí, es verdad, la victoria es más dulce cuando cuesta y la derrota no es tan mala cuando uno se hace respetar.

\- Así es.

Entonces, hízose presente aquel silencio que siempre aparece cuando se termina un tema de conversación antes de que surja otro, mas no resultaba incómodo para las agentes...

Aproximadamente un mes había pasado desde aquel atardecer escarlata, cuando Octo le confesó que la consideraba una amiga. En aquel entonces, la Agente 3 no había sabido que decir, mas ahora, con tanta agua bajo el puente, podía afirmarlo sin dudar, entre ella y la Octariana había una amistad; pequeña, incipiente, pero allí estaba, bien plantada, destinada a convertirse en un frondoso árbol.

\- ¿Cómo vienes con tu memoria? - Preguntó la Agente 3 con falsa indiferencia.

\- Bien - Respondió Octo, no muy convencida.

\- ¿Has podido recordar algo más?

\- No mucho, la verdad. En realidad, prácticamente nada.

La Agente 3 guardó silencio al notar cierto aire melancólico en el rostro de su compañera, pero la curiosidad le roía incesantemente, perturbando su espíritu, hasta que finalmente no pudo más y preguntó:

\- ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas, Octo?

\- ¿Esperas en serio que te diga todos mis recuerdos? - Le dijo con sorna.

\- No, bueno, algo de tu vida pasada, en Distrito Pulpo.

\- Ah, sí, recuerdo el épico concierto que brindaron las Calamarciñas en conjunto con el Gran Líder.

La Agente 3 creía saber a qué "concierto" se refería, pero no estaba del todo segura...

\- ¿Por "Gran Líder" te refieres a Octavio?

\- Así es.

\- Ah...

\- ¿Qué significa "Ah..."?

\- No, nada...

\- Adelante, dímelo, no te cohíbas.

La Agente 3 dudó un poco sobre si convenía explicarle lo que pensaba a la joven Octoling o era mejor mentirle y escapar por la tangente. Llegó a la conclusión de que ella era transparente ante la octópoda, por lo que pronunció:

\- No te ofendas, Octo, pero a mí, Octavio, no me parece un "Gran Líder".

\- No hay octariano con mayor visión que él; generoso y magnánimo, guía a su pueblo con gran sabiduría.

\- Lo tenemos encerrado en una pecera, no puede guiar a nadie.

En ese momento, Octo hubiese querido explotar en una burlona carcajada, ante la ingenuidad y soberbia de la inkling, pero tanto la quería, tan profundo era su sentimiento hacia ella, que decidió contenerse a fin de no ofenderla.

La Agente 3 ignoraba que una mera pecera no sería capaz de contener al Gran Líder y, aun desde ella, sus tentáculos se extendían a lo largo y a lo ancho de la madre patria, moviendo delicadamente los hilos de su destino.

Su amistad hacia ella le impedía confesárselo; su amistad y, quizás, muy en el fondo de su ser, una inconsciente lealtad hacia el Gran Líder y un inamovible patriotismo.

\- Aun estando confinado, sigue siendo un Gran Líder y no me harás cambiar de opinión, Agente 3. - Es todo lo que dijo.

\- Está bien, Octo, tranquila.

\- Estoy tranquila.

\- Bien.

\- Pero sabes, de ese concierto rescato algo más, algo muy importante...

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Fue la primera vez que nos conocimos.

La expresión de la Agente 3 demostró una súbita sorpresa, más cuando tomó conciencia de la misma, retornó a su adusto rostro, tan habitual en ella.

\- Yo estaba en las gradas, observando el combate que mantenías con el Gran Líder, hicimos contacto visual justo después de que dieses el golpe final. ¿Lo recuerdas?

La Agente 3 observó detenidamente los ojos de la octoling, perdiéndose en las oscuras profundidades que emanaban de sus pupilas. Entonces, recobrando la conciencia de sí misma, desvío bruscamente la mirada, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Ha...Había demasiada gente allí, no pude haberte notado.

\- Sí, suponía. - Suspiró - Aun así, me parece un lindo recuerdo, la primera vez que nos vimos, aun si no me hayas podido reconocer entre toda aquella multitud... - Y la Agente 3, disimuladamente, le dio la espalda, incapaz de confrontarla.

De pronto, el semblante de Octo se ensombreció, tras rememorar un evento adicional, una batalla que, curiosamente, no tenía claro si había ocurrido realmente o la había soñado; donde ella, cada vez, era derrotada por la Agente 3, que le atacaba sin piedad; aunque en cada nueva ocasión, el recuerdo se extendía más y más, volviéndose ella misma más diestra y logrando sobrevivir a las embestidas de la inkling por más tiempo del transcurrido la vez anterior.

\- ¿Nos hemos enfrentado en el pasado? - Preguntó y la Agente 3, extrañada, volvió a observarla.

\- Sí... justo antes de ser llevadas al Metro Abisal, ¿no lo recuerdas?

\- Sí, eso sí, pero no me refería a eso.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Me refería a si hemos combatido antes, en aquel concierto... después de que vencieras al Gran Líder.

\- No... - Dijo sin dudar - No me enfrenté a ninguna octoling en aquella ocasión.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- De verdad.

Octo no dijo nada y, lo que sea que haya sentido ante aquella contestación, se lo guardó para sí, no rebelando nada siquiera a través de su rostro.

\- ¿Recuerdas algo más? - Le preguntó la Agente 3, intrigada.

\- Algunas eventos sociales, algunas vivencias de mi infancia, pero no reconozco a nadie... A veces, en el ocaso, miro al cielo y me pregunto, ¿Qué será de mi familia? ¿Vivirán aún? ¿Residirán en Distrito Pulpo? ¿Estarán preocupados por mí? Lo mismo me pregunto de mis amigos... cuanta gente habré dejado atrás y no puedo recordarlo siquiera.

Una fría brisa se levantó ante ellas, resaltando, con su suave silbido, la tristeza que allí reinaba.

\- ¿Realmente no recuerdas a nadie?

\- Algunos octarianos, todos meros conocidos... Excepto...

\- ¿Sí?

\- Excepto una octoling...

\- ¿Una octoling?

\- Así es, no puedo recordar su nombre, pero sí su rostro y sé que tenía una relación muy cercana con ella... ¿Una hermana? ¿Una amiga? No lo tengo claro, pero recuerdo verla partir, rumbo al horizonte, desde el mar y siempre me pregunto, ¿nuestros caminos algún día se volverán a juntar?

\- Vaya...

Octo, para ese entonces, estaba decididamente decaída. Habiendo hablado de todo aquello con su amiga, no había logrado más que traer a flote el dolor que tenía dentro de sí.

\- Agente 3, debo irme.

La aludida se sorprendió ante tal abrupta declaración.

\- ¿Pero estás bien?

\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Solo quiero estar sola un rato.

\- Bueno, está bien, Octo. Como desees, no dudes en llamarme si lo necesitas.

\- Gracias, así lo haré. Adiós.

\- Adiós, Octo.

Y partió, sin percatarse, ninguna de las dos, de una sombra que les observaba desde la distancia.

* * *

\- No sé quién soy. - Sentenció con profundo pesar.

El isópodo le observó con aquella aura seria que le caracterizaba, reforzada por las negras gafas que ocultaban cualquier emoción que pudiese asomar por su mirada. Con aire calmado, acarició su espeso bigote y preguntó:

\- ¿A qué te refieres con qué no sabes quién eres?

\- A eso me refiero, tío Hipsópodo. No puedo recordar ni a mi familia, ni a mis amistades, ni a la mayor parte de mi pasado. ¿Quién soy entonces? ¿Cuál es mi identidad?

\- Agente 8...

\- Octo. - Le corrigió.

\- Octo, querida, ¿realmente crees que tu pasado y las personas con las que has tratado definen la esencia de tu ser?

Octo pensó por un momento, mas no encontró una respuesta clara a dicha pregunta.

\- No lo sé... - Confesó - Supongo.

\- Ah, pero no estás segura. - Guardó silencio a fin de pensar sus próximas palabras - Quién eres... es una pregunta interesante que toda alma profunda se ha hecho alguna vez y que aún no tiene respuesta válida. Intentemos razonar, a ver si llegamos a algo.

\- Te escucho, tío Hiposópodo.

\- La respuesta a la pregunta "¿Quién eres?" define la esencia de tu ser. Esencia, por decirlo de una manera simple, es lo que hace que algo sea justamente eso y no otra cosa. Es decir, la esencia de tu ser es aquello que hace que vos seas vos y no otra persona. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir, querida Octo?

\- Más o menos.

\- Bien, entonces yo te pregunto o, mejor dicho, te reformulo la pregunta que ya te he hecho, las personas que has conocido y las vivencias has tenido, ¿definen la esencia de tu ser? ¿Son ellas las que determinan quién eres?

\- Sí, creo que sí. - Respondió no muy convencida.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿No determinan esas vivencias mi personalidad?

El isópodo se arremolinó en su asiento, aspiró hondo y luego pronunció:

\- Ah, ¿pero entonces es tu personalidad lo que define quién eres?

\- Y… mi personalidad es mi forma de ser, la forma en la que interactúo con el mundo.

\- Entiendo.

\- Si mi personalidad cambiase, yo ya no sería la misma, no actuaría igual ante los mismos estímulos, no tendría los mismos intereses, no tendría las mismas amistades... sería una persona distinta, en definitiva.

\- ¿Y esto significa?

\- Y... que mi personalidad define quién soy.

\- Tú esencia...

\- Mi esencia.

\- Pero mi querida Octo, me parece que estás incurriendo en una contradicción. Por un lado, consideras que las personas que has conocido y los momentos vividos definen tu esencia. Pero por el otro, piensas que es tu personalidad la que lo hace. ¿Es una cosa o es la otra lo que determina quién eres?

Octo meditó las réplicas del Tío Hipsópodo detenidamente, dándose cuenta que eran sensatas. Las marcas de su frente hiciéronse más profundas producto del gran esfuerzo mental que realizaba y, transcurrido unos minutos, declaró:

\- Tal vez mi personalidad es mi esencia, entonces no habría contradicción, pues las personas que he conocido y las experiencias de mi vida la definen. Otra posibilidad es que mi esencia sea un algo abstracto determinado por mi personalidad, la cual, a su vez, es definida por personas y experiencias. Entonces, tampoco habría contradicción, pues si A causa B, y B causa C, se sigue qué A causa C.

Tío Hipsopodo tronó sus dedos y sentenció:

\- Así como lo propones, pareces estar en lo cierto, más no te hacía tan versátil en la lógica. - Octo sonrío ante dicho comentario.

\- Algo sé, pero tampoco diría que soy versátil.

\- En todo caso y a pesar de las numerosas críticas que pudiese hacer a tus premisas, solo quisiera resaltar dos: En primer lugar, supongamos que tu esencia sea ese "algo abstracto" que has mencionado.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Cómo puedes sostener que no sabes quién eres por no poder recordar a tus seres queridos ni tus vivencias?

\- Y porqué estos son la que la determinan, como ya he dicho. - Dijo con expresión propia de quién siente que se le pregunta lo obvio.

\- Pero es un algo abstracto, ¿puedes precisar que es exactamente?

\- No...

\- ¿Y si recuperases todos tus recuerdos? ¿Entonces podrías hacerlo? ¿Podrías precisar sin lugar a dudas que es tu esencia? - Octo desvió la mirada.

\- No lo sé...

\- Yo sospecho que no, porque a partir del antecedente nada puede decirse de la naturaleza del consecuente, salvo que el primero es su causa, de la misma forma que un golpe poco nos dice de la gravedad de la herida que genera.

\- Puede que tengas razón... - Entonces regresó la mirada hacia el crustáceo y con voz suplicante preguntó - ¿Y si mi esencia fuese mi personalidad? Ya no sería un algo abstracto.

\- ¿Puedes precisar que es tu personalidad?

\- Y... soy un poco tímida, amable...

\- ¿Solo eso?

\- No, supongo que mucho más, pero tendría que pensarlo bien para determinar todas las características de mi ser.

\- ¿Entonces no tienes una idea precisa de tu lo que es tu personalidad?

\- No racionalmente, pero intuitivamente sé cómo soy, sé si estoy dispuesta a hacer algo, si alguien me va a caer bien o no, intuitivamente lo sé.

\- De modo que solo tienes una idea vaga de tu personalidad, pero la tienes.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Entonces por qué afirmas tajantemente no saber quién eres, si luego dices tener una ligera noción de la misma? Esto, por cierto, suele pasarle a todo el mundo, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta quién es. Es más, te diría que aun si recuperases tu memoria, tu personalidad permanecería intacta y no sabrías más de ella de lo que intuitivamente ya conoces.

\- Pero... - Respondió Octo, conteniéndose para no llorar - Es que yo...

\- Octo, querida - Le dijo suavemente, con voz paternal, el isópodo, al tiempo que colocaba su mano en el hombro de la joven - Sé que duele no poder recordar a tus seres queridos, qué te preguntas que será de tu familia y amigos. A mí me parece que esto lo que te aqueja, no es tanto no saber quién eres, sino no saber quiénes son aquellos que has dejado atrás.

\- Yo... Yo ni siquiera sé si los he dejado atrás, Tío Hipsópodo - Y las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos en un torrente continuo - no sé absolutamente nada de ellos... estoy... estoy... ¡Estoy sola! - Y explotó en llanto.

El isópodo no dijo nada, permaneció callado y solo se dedicó a contener en un fraternal abrazo a la joven octariana, permitiendo que se desahogase.

Con el pasar de los minutos, los estruendosos lamentos fueron apaciguándose poco a poco, transformándose en un leve sollozo, semejante a un susurro, para finalmente extinguirse por completo.

El ominoso silencio se hizo presente, solo interrumpido por el regular repiqueteo del tren sobre los durmientes, mientras que los demás pasajeros de aquel sucio vagón observaban a la singular pareja, atraídos por los extintos lamentos que interrumpieron la monótona melancolía del Metro Abisal.

\- ¿Mejor? - Preguntó Tío Hipsópodo.

\- Un poco... - Respondió.

\- Mi querida Octo, tu pesar es entendible, pero no estás sola. Sí, puede que no recuerdes a tus seres queridos allá en el antiguo hogar, pero tienes a otras personas que te aprecian aquí mismo, personas a las que has tocado el corazón, que son tus amigos y en quien puedes confiar.

\- Ya lo sé, Tío Hipsópodo... - Dijo, pensando en Perla, en Marina, en el Capitán y en la Agente 3 - Pero aun así, la familia es la familia y, si no sé nada de ellos, es como si no la tuviera.

\- Octo... - Pronunció el Tío Hipsópodo con aquella voz que reflejaba una profunda seriedad - Puede que lo sepas, pero yo realmente te tengo un gran aprecio, eres como una luz que rasga la negra oscuridad del fondo del mar e ilumina mi existencia. Quiero que sepas que siempre estaré aquí para ti. Cuando necesites a alguien con quien hablar o simplemente un hombro sobre el que llorar, no dudes en acudir con tu Tío Hipsópodo, cualquier día, a cualquier hora.

Octo se limpió las lágrimas con su antebrazo y luego dirigió una cálida sonrisa al viejo crustáceo.

\- Gracias, Tío Hipsópodo, eso significa mucho, yo también te quiero, solo necesitaba desahogarme.

\- Lo sé, querida Octo.

Y entonces, la aludida le abrazó, tomando por sorpresa al viejo crustáceo, quien se lo correspondió.

Sin embargo, dicha muestra de afecto se vio súbitamente interrumpida por el eco de un resonante aplauso. Giraron la mirada hacia dónde este provenía, revelando a una joven inkling de cabello corto y expresión afable, quién cesó en su accionar en cuanto se percataron de su presencia.

\- Buenos días. - Comentó - Lamento haberlos interrumpido, no era mi intención.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - Preguntó con hostilidad Octo, al tiempo que se acercó a ella, quedando frente a frente a escasos centímetros de distancia.

\- Susana, pero puedes llamarme Susy.

\- ¿Susy, qué?

\- Solo Susy, a secas.

\- ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

\- Te he seguido.

\- ¿Seguido?

\- Sí, pero tranquila, vengo en son de paz. - Y levantó los brazos, a fin de demostrar que estaba desarmada y no tenía malas intenciones. - Simplemente quería saber si los rumores eran ciertos.

\- ¿Qué rumores? - Preguntó con gran intriga.

\- Sobre qué el Escuadrón Branquias tenía una nueva recluta... Tú eres la Agente 8, ¿cierto? - Y le sonrió burlonamente.

\- Sí, soy yo. Pero llámame Octo cuando no esté de servicio.

\- Y ahora no lo estás.

\- Por ahora no, pero intenta algo y pronto lo estaré.

Susy soltó una leve risita.

\- Tranquila - Dijo divertida - Te he dicho que he venido en son de paz, no tienes que ser tan hostil.

\- Lo siento, pero es difícil no serlo con una inkling que, para empezar, no debería estar aquí y que, además, me ha seguido y tiene conocimiento sobre mi condición de Agente.

\- No lo sabía, como dije, eran solo rumores, aunque no podía creerlos.

\- ¿Por?

Susy desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, concentrándose en el curioso paisaje que se revelaba más allá, quién hubiese pensado que el fondo del mar bullía de actividad.

\- No creí que una Octariana aceptase ser parte del Escuadrón... dime, Octo, ¿qué se siente ser una traidora a tu especie?

La aludida le tomó bruscamente por el cuello de su remera.

\- ¿A quién le llamas traidora? - Le dijo amenazadoramente.

\- Suéltame. - Le respondió la calamar, sin vacilar.

\- ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! - Interrumpió, autoritario, Pepín, quién velaba por el cumplimiento de las normas en el Metro Abisal - ¡10.008! ¡Suéltala, ahora! - La Octariana obedeció a regañadientes - Están prohibidas las peleas dentro del tren; si persisten en dicho comportamiento, me veré obligado a expulsarlas y me da igual si la formación está en movimiento. ¡¿Entendido?!

\- Sí, Pepín, perdona, no volverá a suceder.

\- Eso espero, 10.008. - Y se retiró tan tranquilamente como había venido.

\- Ese pepino de mar te tiene cortita, ¿eh? - Comentó Susy.

\- Tú cállate. ¿Y a quién llamabas traidora? - Le respondió Octo con furia contenida.

\- A ti, ¿o acaso no sabías qué el Escuadrón Branquias es enemigo de tu pueblo?

\- No entiendes nada.

\- ¿No?

\- ¡No! No tienes ni idea de lo qué ha pasado aquí.

\- ¿Aquí, dónde?

\- Aquí, en el Metro Abisal, debí unir lazos con el Escuadrón Branquias para hacer frente a un enemigo común.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sí.

\- No me digas... ¿Y lo han vencido?

\- Así es...

\- ¿Entonces por qué sigues siendo parte del Escuadrón? Tarde o temprano reiniciarán sus hostilidades hacia tus compatriotas.

\- No, no será así. Confío que lo que hemos vivido juntos ayudará a qué cambien su parecer hacia nosotros, los Octarianos. - Y Susy estalló en risas - ¡¿De qué te ríes?!

\- Perdón, es qué me divierte tu inocencia.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Bueno, claro que algunos miembros del Escuadrón podrían mejorar su opinión hacia los Octarianos, las Agente son bastante razonables, lo mismo podría decirse del Capitán Jibión, pero la Agente 3... - Y aquí su sonriente rostro se transformó en adusto - la Agente 3 siempre será octofóbica de mierda.

\- ¡Mientes! - Le gritó Octo, conteniéndose en no propinarle una paliza - La Agente 3 es una chica agradable y una gran amiga, puede que tenga sus prejuicios, pero los superará.

\- No, Octo, no. No te engañes, esa chica tiene grabado a fuego que los octarianos son enemigos de Cromopolis y considera la defensa de la misma como su obligación máxima. Nunca cesará en su animadversión contra los pulpos. Puede que a ti te tolere, incluso que hasta le caigas bien, aunque yo sospecho que en el fondo desconfía, mas nunca estará dispuesta a estrechar relaciones con tu gente.

\- No tienes idea de lo qué dices, no conoces a la Agente 3 tanto como la conozco yo.

\- Es ahí donde te equivocas, Octo, eres tú quién no la conoce tanto como la conozco yo, porque yo fui, en su tiempo, la Agente 4 del Escuadrón Branquias.

La noticia fue recibida como un inesperado flechazo por la pobre Octo, quien quedó petrificada allí donde se encontraba ante tal sorpresa, sin saber que decir.

\- No sabías nada sobre mí, ¿cierto?

\- No, la verdad no.

\- No me extraña, la Agente 3 no es de hablar de su pasado, no es raro que no te haya mencionado nada.

\- ¿Entonces eres parte del Escuadrón?

\- No, ERA parte del Escuadrón, ya lo dije, presta atención cuando te hablo, pero deserté.

\- ¿Desertaste?

\- Correcto.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pregúntale a la Agente 3, si es tu amiga, como dices, te lo dirá. - La Octariana le observó con gran fastidio ante tamaño azuce, aunque Susy no le dio mayor importancia y con indiferencia consultó la hora en su celular - Bueno, debo irme. Fue un gusto conocerte, Octo. Tengo una cafetería en frente de la estación cercana a Inkopolis Square, ven a verme cuando quieras y te contaré más de mí.

\- Lo pensaré...

\- Piénsalo lo que te haga falta, hasta que nos volvamos a ver. - Y descendió cuando el tren llegó a la estación.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	4. Regreso a la Ciudad de los Padres

**REGRESO A LA CIUDAD DE LOS PADRES**

Se abrochó el cinturón en cuanto hubo recibido la orden del piloto, entonces la aeronave dio inicio al tortuoso descenso. Pronto, la presión sobre sus oídos, que le había acompañado todo el viaje, aumentó en intensidad, puede que incluso más que cuando hubo despegado, llegando a un punto en que apenas y podía percibir sonido alguno que le rodease, y acompañado de un ligero dolor que se extendió a lo largo de su rostro.

Sabiendo que debería soportar tal estado de cosas hasta que el aterrizaje hubiese concluido, se arremolinó en el asiento con resignación, echó un vistazo por la ventanilla que tenía a un lado y allí la vio; majestuosa, imponente, la antigua Cromopolis, la ciudad de los padres, donde tanto había vivido y a tantos había conocido, idéntica a como lucía la última vez, hace dos años, cuando hubo de partir al exilio.

Y ahora que regresaba a casa, se preguntaba ¿Qué habría cambiado en ese tiempo? ¿Qué permanecería igual? ¿Quiénes le estarían esperando? ¿Seguirían allí los que se decían sus amigos o le habrían olvidado? ¿Tendría un hogar al qué regresar o esa puerta se habría cerrado ya?

Tantas preguntas que buscan respuesta y la obtendrán, a su debido tiempo; pero primero, el avión debía aterrizar y así lo hizo. Entonces se levantó, tomó su equipaje de mano y descendió del ave de acero. Esperó de pie ante la cinta transportadora, aguardando el arribo de sus valijas, tomándolas sin vacilación cuando estas se hicieron presentes. Salió de la zona de equipaje, no sin antes mostrar el mismo a las autoridades aduaneras, quienes las inspeccionaron exhaustivamente, para ingresar al hall principal del aeropuerto...

Lo recordaba tan diferente, ¿más existía un cambio real o solo era un engaño producto de que, esta vez, se encontraba de cara a la salida y con una mayor concentración de luz natural, dado a que, en aquel preciso instante, el astro rey coronaba la cumbre de la bóveda celeste con su ígneo carro?

Buscó entre la multitud alguna cara conocida que estuviese allí esperándole y, a pesar de fracasar en dicha empresa, divisó un letrero a lo alto que llevaba impreso su nombre. Se dirigió hacia el mismo y tal fue su desilusión al no encontrar a quién esperaba; pues allí no se hallaba él, sino alguien que nunca había visto antes: tez pálida, mirada profunda, orejas redondeadas y un curioso peinado corte afro que, sin embargo, le sentaba bien y, viéndolo en conjunto, resultaba ser un joven bastante apuesto.

Sus rasgos rebelaban su origen; no cabía duda, aquel sujeto era un octariano, ¿pero quién era? ¿Acaso le conocía? ¿Quién le había mandado? Se acercó hacia él y, cuando hubieron hecho contacto visual, el joven apoyó el cartel en el suelo, le dedicó una coqueta sonrisa y le tendió la mano.

\- ¿Susy?

\- Sí, soy yo. ¿Y tú eres?

\- Emiliano.

\- Emiliano...

\- Sí, Emiliano.

\- Emiliano el Octariano... - El aludido río jocosamente.

\- Sí, me lo dicen a menudo. Todo inkling que conozco, no pierde la oportunidad de hacer el mismo chiste.

\- Perdón...

\- No hay problema, no me molesta. Ese tipo de tonterías hay que tomárselas con soda, sino te vuelves loco.

\- Bueno, me alegra que te lo tomes a bien y dime... ¿Realmente me esperas a mí?

\- Habías dicho que eras Susy, ¿no?

\- Sí, pero...

\- ¿Y entonces?

\- Pero esperaba ver... - Hizo una pausa para observar los alrededores, suspirando desanimada al no encontrar lo que buscaba - A alguien más...

\- Susy - comentó con suspicacia - La Familia ha estado muy preocupada por ti y te han echado de menos.

\- ¿De verdad? - Preguntó con falsa intriga - Bueno, entonces vamos, me gustaría volver a verlos.

Y salieron del aeropuerto, abordando un lujoso deportivo de color negro, Emiliano al volante y ella, en el asiento trasero. Permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta abandonar las inmediaciones del complejo.

\- ¿Entonces...? - Rompió el hielo, Susy - ¿Eres parte de La Familia?

\- Así es, desde hace un año, aunque hace mucho tiempo que mantengo contacto con ellos..

\- No sabía que había Octarianos entre los miembros.

\- Y pero es lógico, en los últimos tiempos, las leyes migratorias se han relajado bastante, muchos hermanos cruzaron la frontera en busca de un futuro mejor. Aumentando en importancia el peso de los octarianos en la sociedad inkling, estos comenzaron a ocupar espacios que antaño les estaban vedados.

\- Y estos espacios incluyen La Familia.

\- Correcto.

\- Había escuchado de la gran ola migratoria, sí... ¿Hace mucho que vives en Cromopolis?

\- ¿Yo? Sí, casi toda una vida. Dejé la madre patria cuando tenía 5 años y vine a vivir aquí con mi familia - Susy le observó intrigada.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- Dieciocho.

\- Pero entonces...

\- Sé lo que vas a decir y sí, es así, inmigré en tiempos de fronteras cerradas.

\- ¿Entonces eres un ilegal?

\- No, ya regularicé mi situación.

\- Y supongo que La Familia te ayudó a entrar.

\- Así es, en más de una ocasión.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Mis padres me mandaron unos años de regreso a Distrito Pulpo, con mis abuelos.

\- No me digas.

\- Sí, una tontería en mi opinión, decían que necesitaba ser educado en la moral octariana, que el sistema educativo de Cromopolis pervertía a los niños y cosas por el estilo. Así que La Familia me ayudó a regresar a la madre patria y volver a Cromopolis por segunda vez.

\- ¿Y se lo podían permitir tus padres ese servicio?

\- Más o menos... No quiero hablar mucho de eso.

\- Entiendo... - Susy no se atrevió a rebelar lo que pensaba, pero conocía los riesgos asociados a no poder pagar los servicios prestados por tan ignominiosa organización. Seguramente les habían ofrecido un crédito bajo condiciones usurarias para poder pagar los "honorarios" adeudados y luego los intereses habrían empezado a aumentar, poco a poco, mes a mes, cuando el pago de las cuotas no llegase en tiempo y forma; intereses sobre intereses correrían, creciendo como una bola de nieve, hasta que el peso de la deuda fuese demasiado oneroso como para afrontarlo y, para cuando quisiesen darse cuenta, La Familia los tendría en sus manos.

\- Igual, La Familia tiene sus cosas buenas. - Acotó Emiliano, como si fuese capaz de leerle el pensamiento y hubiera decidido retrucarle.

\- ¿Sí, en qué sentido?

\- Paga muy bien y además... - Le observó a través del espejo retrovisor, le dirigió una cálida sonrisa y prosiguió - Me ha permitido conocer a tan bella señorita - Y le giñó el ojo. Susy desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, incómoda anta tal acto de cortejo barato.

\- ¿Quién te envía? - Cuestionó de pronto.

\- ¿Eh? - Se sorprendió el octariano - La Familia, ya te dije.

\- No, me refiero a quién de los jefes te ha mandado, quiero nombres.

\- ¿Por qué lo quieres saber?

\- Es que esperaba ser recibida por alguien diferente.

\- ¿Ah, sí? - Comentó levemente molesto - ¿Eres octofóbica que te molesta ser escoltada por un octariano?

\- No digas tonterías, no soy octofóbica. Es que esperaba ser recibida por...

\- ¿Por quién?

\- Por alguien... alguien especial. - Calló abruptamente, sumida en un profundo pesar. Dos años habían pasado desde que partió al exilio y, durante la mayor parte de ese tiempo, mantuvo contacto con aquella persona a la que tanto ansiaba ver, tomando las debidas precauciones para evitar llamar la atención de las autoridades y no revelar su ubicación, esto gracias a un intrincado sistema de correo.

No obstante, seis meses atrás, las cartas simplemente dejaron de llegar y, sin importar cuantos mensajes enviase, estos nunca tenían respuesta. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿A qué se debía tan abrupto silencio? ¿Se habría cansado de ella? ¿Habría conocido a alguien más? ¿O le habría pasado algo malo? ¿Algún incidente? ¿Un tiroteo con la policía? ¿Con una banda rival? ¿Un choque automovilístico? Estas y mil preguntas más se debatían en lo profundo de su mente, mientras trabajaba; realizaba las compras; desayunaba, almorzaba, merendaba y cenaba, para finalmente yacer entre sabanas, donde la incertidumbre que aquejaba su espíritu le impedía conciliar el sueño hasta que, el padre Morfeo le vencía por cansancio, bien entrada la noche.

Y fue durante una de esas largas noches de vigilia que su teléfono sonó.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Hola, Susy, ¿Cómo estás? - Se incorporó de súbito en su cama, pues aquella voz no era de quién hubiese deseado que fuera, mas era de alguien conocido y con quién no había entablado conversación en mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Romy? ¿Eres tú?

\- Ay, qué dulce, recuerdas mi voz, eso me llega al corazón.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Hace un par de días recibí un mensaje de tu antigua mentora.

\- ¿Quién?

\- ¿Cómo? No me digas que la has olvidado, tentáculos blancos, un kimono.

\- La jefecita...

\- Correcto, así es como le llamabas. ¿No? Bueno, ella me contó novedades de tu caso, los verdes te buscaban insistentemente; pero al final, la investigación se estancó y archivaron tu expediente a la espera de novedades. Ya sabes, para que no ocupe espacio al divino botón sobre el escritorio de algún jefe.

\- Ajá...

\- Bueno, resulta que hace unos días hicieron limpieza, mandaron expedientes viejos, de hace décadas, al gran depósito y, en el movimiento, entre tantas manipulaciones, idas y venidas, parece que hubo un error y extraviaron el que contenía tu caso.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sí, parece mentira, pero son cosas que pueden pasar, viste que errar es molusco.

\- Entiendo, ¿pero qué quieres de mí?

\- Creo que ha llegado el momento de que visites a tu familia, ¿no lo crees? Se te extraña, Susy. Yo te extraño, D te extraña, aunque no lo demuestre, Capitán Alan... Bueno, la verdad que él no te extraña demasiado, pero sus sentimientos no le importan a nadie.

\- Ya veo...

\- Tienes dinero ahorrado, ¿no?

\- Sí, algo.

\- Bueno, cómprate un pasaje de avión para volver a Cromopolis, No te preocupes, cuidaremos de ti. Habrá alguien que te estará esperando en el Aeropuerto. - El corazón de Susy dio un brinco, tartamudeo un poco al intentar articular palabra, producto de la emoción. ¿Podría ser que quien le esperase en el Aeropuerto fuese él? - Aguardamos tu venida. - Prosiguió Romy, sin esperar a que la anonadada inkling se recuperase del shock - No te preocupes en avisarnos en que vuelo viajarás, tenemos nuestros métodos para averiguarlo. Revisa bien tus datos a la hora de comprar los pasajes. Adiós. - Y cortó.

Susy no tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle por la identidad de quién le esperaría, mas la esperanza sobreviviría hasta el final. Compró los pasajes con la misma falsa identidad con la que había escapado de Cromopolis dos años antes, como indirectamente Romy se lo había indicado.

Entonces llegó el ansiado día, abordó el vuelo 301 rumbo a Cromopolis, solo para que sus esperanzas fuesen destrozadas tiempo después...

Melancólica, observaba las casas pasar, en voraz desfile, desde su ventanilla, mientras el silencio se extendía a lo largo y a lo ancho del automóvil, únicamente interrumpido por el monótono ronronear del motor.

Emiliano, solo parcialmente atento al tránsito, percibió el repentino cambio que había experimentado su acompañante; de fervorosa interrogadora a decaída taciturna y él creía adivinar el motivo subyacente de tal radical cambio de ánimos, sus palabras finales la delataban, incluso ante el más despistado de los pulpos y él, por supuesto, no lo era.

La observó disimuladamente a través del espejo retrovisor, ¿Cuántos años tendría? Como mucho, su edad, no más, aún rebosante de plena juventud, llena de vida. Menudo desperdicio, tirar a la basura los mejores años de su vida para dedicarse a mendigar por los afectos de una singular persona, habiendo tantas en el mundo con las cuales compartir el dulce manjar del infantil Eros.

Pero allá ella, si quería proceder de tan irracional manera, que siguiera su camino, mientras él se mantendría por el suyo, sin realizar promesas que no se pueden cumplir.

\- Escucha, Susy - Dijo, quebrando el silencio imperante - No estoy autorizado para decirte quién me envía, pero es alguien importante, más no te puedo decir. Pronto averiguarás de quién se trata.

\- Ya puedo imaginármelo, igual. - Respondió secamente.

No volvieron a cruzar palabras desde entonces, el viaje prosiguió su curso, hasta llegar a destino, el lujoso hotel Spa Cala Bacalao, donde antaño se realizaron incontables combates y ahora los cabecillas de La Familia residían.

Descendieron por la rampa que lleva al estacionamiento subterráneo, aparcaron tras encontrar un espacio disponible y subieron en el ascensor, rumbo a los pisos superiores, donde se encontraban las habitaciones más lujosas, reservadas para miembros de La Familia. Caminaron por el alfombrado pasillo, cruzándose con distintos inklings armados, compañeros de organización, obviamente, hasta llegar a una puerta vigilada por un guardia de expresión adusta.

\- Traigo a quién me mandaron a buscar. - Pronunció Emiliano, a lo que el guardia, como toda respuesta, simplemente ingresó a la habitación que vigilaba, para salir a los pocos segundos y desinteresadamente mencionar:

\- Que pase, tú esperas aquí.

\- Ya le escuchaste, pasa. - le dijo Emiliano a la aludida y esta obedeció...

La habitación era tal cual la recordaba, los mismos muebles, los mismos decorados; al fondo, frente a ella, el mismo gran ventanal tras del cual se proyectaba Cromopolis en toda su majestuosidad y, delante de este, los acostumbrados sillones separados por una mesa ratona.

Sentada en uno de ellos, se encontraba la bella inkling que le aguardaba; poco había cambiado en estos dos años, por no decir nada; conservaba la piel tersa propia de la juventud, el cautivante rostro, perdición de tantos hombres, sobre el cual descansaban aquella pícara sonrisa que no podía augurar nada bueno y los profundos ojos que, contrario a lo que cabría esperar, no lograban rebelar la pérfida alma que tras ellos se ocultaba, sino hasta que fuese demasiado tarde.

\- Hola, Susy. Gusto en volver a verte. Ven, toma asiento, ponte cómoda. - Y la mencionada se sentó - ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

\- Para la mierda, ¿Cómo va a estar?

\- Vaya, te has vuelto bastante arisca, debo admitir.

\- Es lo que tiene vivir en el exilio, Romy. - Sacó a medias, de su bolsillo, un paquete de diez - ¿Te importa si fumo?

Romy alzó las cejas, mostrando una leve sorpresa, mas realizó un ademán en señal de permiso. Susy, entonces, retiró del todo el mencionado paquete y un encendedor. Colocó uno de los cigarrillos en su boca, acercó el encendedor y, unos segundos después, el humo se expandía por toda la habitación.

\- Vos no fumabas, Susy.

\- Un pequeño habito que desarrollé en mis días fuera de Cromopolis, cuando me encontraba alejada de todos aquellos a los que he conocido y amado.

\- Ay, que tierna, Susy, gracias.

\- No me refería a ti, Romy. En todo caso, me ayuda a reducir el estrés.

\- Ya veo... ¿Cómo hiciste para solventar tus gastos?

\- Encontré la manera. - Romy puso una mueca de profundo terror.

\- ¡Te prostituiste! - Y Susy, por supuesto, se atragantó con el humo de su cigarro.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Exclamó entre tosidos - ¡No!

\- ¡No mientas, se te nota! ¡Te vas dos años al exilio y vuelves hecha una malhablada, una fumadora compulsiva y una ramera!

\- ¡Romy! ¡¿Quieres que te diga que no ha cambiado en estos dos años?! ¡Tú increíble capacidad para inflamarme los ovarios! No sé cómo lo haces, te sale natural, yo estoy tranquila, en mis cosas y, de pronto, venís vos y mis ovarios se inflan y se inflan de una manera... ¡Así me los dejas! - Mostró sus brazos ampliamente extendidos - ¿Sabes qué? ¡No me jodas más! ¡No me prostituí, trabajé de mesera en un restaurante!

\- ¿Segura que no fue en un puticlub?

\- ¡¿La podes cortar?!

\- Bueno, bueno, tranquila, solo era una broma.

\- No estoy de humor para tus bromas.

\- ¿Y a qué se debe tu mal humor?

\- ¿Por qué mandaste a ese Octariano a buscarme?

\- ¿Te refieres a Emiliano el Octariano? - Susy no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Yo también le llamé así.

\- Sí, me imaginé, a todos nos pasa. Los padres no pensaron bien el nombre.

\- A lo mejor en su idioma suena mejor.

\- Sí, puede ser.

\- Bueno, ¿por qué lo mandaste a él?

\- Quería que se conocieran, trabajarán juntos a partir de ahora.

\- ¿Cómo que juntos? Perdóname, Romy, pero yo estoy con Santiago.

\- Ay, que romántica que sos, Susy, dos años han pasado y aun sigues pensando en él.

\- Romy, no te vayas por las ramas.

\- Relájate, tu novio también trabajará contigo, los tres juntos.

\- De todos modos, aun no entiendo porque no enviaste a Santi a buscarme. A Emiliano me lo podrías haber presentado después.

\- Para no tener que desinfectar el coche. - Susy tardó unos segundos en responder, intentando descifrar a que se refería la mafiosa.

\- ¿Qué? - Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

\- Dos adolescentes con las hormonas a mil, que se atraen mutuamente, sin verse desde hace dos años... Susy, era obvio que se iban a revolcar en nuestro coche. Después íbamos a tener que desinfectarlo, solo para que D, de todas formas, nos ordenase prenderlo fuego por si las dudas.

\- ¿D ordenaría prenderlo fuego?

\- Y enterrar las cenizas.

\- Romy, todo lo que me cuentas no tiene el menor sentido. Quiero me digas la verdad o, si no, me voy.

\- Está bien, ya paro.

\- Bien. Entonces, ¿Por qué no mandaste a Santi a buscarme? Hace dos años que no lo veo y ahora debo esperar un poco más.

\- Es que está preso. - Susy retiró, con la mano temblorosa, el cigarrillo de entre sus labios.

\- ¿Cómo que está preso?

\- Lo arrestaron, lo declararon culpable.

\- ¿Vos me lo decís en serio?

\- Relájate, no es nada grave, un delito menor, le dio una paliza a un flaco que lo hizo enojar. Ni siquiera lo mató, solo lo mandó al hospital.

\- ¿Y La Familia no lo ayudó a salir?

\- En aquel entonces, nos servía más estando preso, él tenía trabajo que hacer ahí.

\- ¿Qué trabajo?

\- Trabajo de vital importancia para La Familia, no hace falta aclarar más.

\- ¿En la prisión?

\- En la prisión... Pero relájate, Susy, lo cuidamos bien, además no es ningún bebé de pecho, se sabe defender. Deberías estarnos agradecida.

\- ¿Agradecida por qué?

\- Ya sabes, por tener a tu novio tras las rejas, lejos de inklings desvergonzadas y libidinosas y de Octarianas un poco más vergonzosas, pero igual de libidinosas. - Susy guardó silencio - ¡Oh! Tranquila, sé lo que estás pensado, pero Santiago es bien macho y no ha sucumbido al impulso de revolcarse con otro presidiario ante la escasez de hembras que aqueja a las instalaciones carcelarias.

\- ¡No estaba pensado eso! - Respondió con ligero rubor.

\- No, claro que no, ¿por qué lo harías? - Susy simplemente suspiró como toda respuesta.

\- ¿Y cuánto tiempo estará adentro?

\- Ah, esa es la parte divertida.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- En cuanto a tu ex mentora me contó las novedades de tu caso, moví algunos hilos en la justicia, al tiempo que despedí al abogado de tercera que le representaba y le conseguí uno mejor.

\- ¿Y?

\- Y logré que el juez de apelaciones diera lugar a un cambio de condena, en vez de dos años de prisión efectiva, tendrá dos años de prisión en suspenso.

\- ¿Quieres decir que lo van a soltar?

\- Mañana lo largan.

\- Romy... Gra-gracias.

\- De gracias nada, no les hago esto como un favor. - Y cambió a una expresión más amenazante - Te recuerdo que tú y tu noviecito están en deuda conmigo, eso significa que responden ante mí por encima de todo. ¿Entendido?

\- Entendido.

\- Bien, porque tengo trabajo para ustedes y ya bastante mal me la han hecho pasar.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Susy, es bien conocida tu compasión ante los inmigrantes y, vaya casualidad, tu ex mentora, esa mal nacida de Tina, contra todo pronóstico, empezó a usar sus influencias para que flexibilizaran las leyes migratorias.

\- ¡Oh!

\- Sí, ¡Oh! -Respondió con sorna, Romy. - Ella fue una pieza fundamental en toda esa política migratoria progre y, por ende, en las pérdidas experimentadas en nuestro negocio de tráfico de personas... ¿Y sabes que es lo peor?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que yo soy en parte responsable, estoy segurísima.

\- No entiendo, Romy.

\- Mira, Susy, cuando me reuní con Tina para conversar sobre como liberarte. Ella estaba destrozada al saber que quizás no volvería a verte y no tuve mejor idea que decirle que trabajara por cumplir tu sueño... Quedé mal parada frent perdí influencia en La Familia y saber que fue mi culpa solo lo hace peor.

\- Pero Romy, D no puede saber que vos le dijiste eso a la jefecita.

\- Pero sí sabe de tus ideales de integración y sabe que Tina tiene un gran afecto por ti. Luego ve que vos te vas y, justo después de eso, esa canosa comienza a pelear por abrirles las fronteras a los pulpos, cuando hasta entonces nunca había mostrado simpatía por ellos. Dos más dos es cuatro, Susy y yo fui la responsable de que debieses partir al exilio, porque yo tuve la idea de hacerte miembro de La Familia, D nunca estuvo muy convencido. Quedé como la gran culpable de que uno nuestros negocios más rentables se viese fuertemente afectado.

\- Ay, Romy.

\- Muy debilitada quedé... ¡La peor parte es que, desde entonces, D no me ha vuelto a poner un dedo encima!

\- ¿Pero eso no es bueno?

\- ¡No tarada, estoy hablando de sexo!

\- ¡Romy!

\- D es todo un macho alfa y desde que perdí su gracia, no me ha vuelto a complacer. Para colmo, el hijo de su madre tampoco permite que otros hombres me toquen.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Y sí, yo soy su mujer, él no permitiría jamás que otro flaco me tocara, pero no se digna a hacerme el amor como castigo, el muy maldito… ¡Estoy muy necesitada, Susy! - La susodicha solo deseaba escapar lo antes posible de aquella situación tan incómoda.

\- Tran... Tran... Tranquila, Romy, los dioses proveerán.

\- ¡Consoladores me proveerán! ¡Que me hacen mucha falta!

Susy respiró profundo, esta situación no le gustaba nada en absoluto, debía cambiar de tema cuanto antes.

\- ¿Qué trabajo tienes para nosotros?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Qué que trabajo tienes para nosotros? Mencionaste que lo tenías.

\- ¡Ah, sí! - Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el ventanal que tenía detrás, a fin de contemplar la ciudad.

\- Cromopolis ha cambiado mucho en estos tiempos, los octarianos se integran a nuestra sociedad, surgen nuevas modas, nuevos estilos de combate, viejos negocios mueren y otros nuevos nacen. Las organizaciones también cambian, buscando adaptarse a la nueva realidad o morir en el intento. La Familia no se queda atrás ni, tampoco, sus enemigos.

\- ¿Con enemigos te refieres al Escuadrón Branquias?

\- Que perspicaz, Susy, tenemos otros enemigos pero tú te enfocas en ellos.

\- Llámalo una corazonada.

\- Está bien, en todo caso tienes razón, hablo del Escuadrón Branquias, el cual cambió. Al principio, tu partida los debilitó, eso hubiese sido bueno para nosotros, de no ser por el comportamiento progre de Tina, como ya te expliqué, eso hizo que su debilidad nos fuese irrelevante, pues en las cuestiones internas, ellos no se meten.

\- Sí, eso ya lo sé. ¿Pero en qué sentido se debilitó?

\- La relación entre Bebu y Tina se deterioró hasta niveles cercanos al punto de no retorno. En un grupo tan pequeño, eso es malo para su normal desenvolvimiento.

\- Claro, no me extraña que la jefecita odie a la Agente 3, después de lo que me hizo.

\- Así es. Pero a Bebu tampoco le hizo bien tu partida, no sé si se arrepintió de haberte llevado ante las autoridades o si se sentía culpable de que vos acabaras tan mal, en todo caso decidió dejar todo atrás.

\- ¿Renunció?

\- No, se fue lejos de Cromopolis, a tierras Octarianas, junto con el Capitán Jibión, poco después de que partieras y no regresaron sino hasta hace unos días y con una sorpresa que nadie hubiese esperado.

\- ¿Qué sorpresa?

\- Hubo un pequeño incidente en las aguas cercanas a la costa este de Cromopolis, no sabemos bien qué, pero fue una gran conmoción y, tras esta, Bebu y el Capitán volvieron a la ciudad.

\- Interesante.

\- Y no lo hicieron solos, trajeron a alguien más, parece que es un nuevo miembro, encontraron quien te reemplazara.

\- Me trae sin cuidado, el Escuadrón es vida pasada para mí.

\- Sí, me imagino, pero lo interesante es que tu reemplazo es una octoling. - Susy se reincorporó de un salto ante tal revelación.

\- ¡¿Una octoling?! ¡Imposible!

\- Te digo que es así.

\- Bueno, habrá otra explicación.

\- No lo creo, nuestras fuentes dicen que su nombre en clave es "Agente 8" y últimamente se la ha visto acompañada de Bebu.

\- ¿La Agente 3 la acompaña? ¡Pero si es una octofóbica recalcitrante!

\- Sí, bueno, lo será pero andan juntas.

\- Que raro.

\- Bastante y es ahí donde entran vos, tu novio y Emiliano.

\- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

\- Quiero saber más de esta nueva agente, por qué es parte del Escuadrón, es posible que se vuelva una amenaza.

\- Y quieres que nosotros la sigamos.

\- Mañana, tú y Emiliano irán a buscar a tu novio a prisión, luego se dirigirán a un local ubicado frente a la estación próxima a Inkopolis Square, Emiliano conoce el lugar. Allí establecerán una cafetería, les servirá de tapadera, mantengan un perfil bajo, en principio solo vigílenla a la distancia, vean que hace, donde vive, no entablen contacto con ella de momento. Cuando consideres tener datos suficientes, pásamelos y te daré nuevas instrucciones.

\- Que Santi me acompañe, lo entiendo. ¿Pero por qué Emiliano?

\- Él es Octariano, puede ser de utilidad en algún momento para tratar con esta Agente 8.

\- Ya veo, ¿y qué debo saber sobre la tapadera que has armado para nosotros?

\- Santi y vos pueden comportarse como novios, no me molesta. Emiliano será un amigo suyo y los tres oficiarán de socios dispuestos a abrir un negocio.

\- Entiendo.

\- Túrnense para vigilarla, tú estarás a cargo de la logística, Susy, te hago responsable del éxito de este trabajo.

\- No hay problema.

\- Puedes usar tu verdadera identidad, total ya nadie te busca y no lo volverán a hacer, pero mantente por debajo del radar, no llames mucho la atención.

\- Descuida.

\- Te lo aclaro, por las dudas, vos estás muerta, ¿entendido? No volverás a tu antiguo barrio, no visitarás ni a tu familia ni amigos y, de momento, evita que nadie del Escuadrón sepa de ti, podrían arruinar el éxito de vuestro trabajo.

Susy no dijo nada, permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos, dándose cuenta de que volver del exilio no implicaba regresar a su antigua vida, de que había traspasado un punto de no retorno y que ya no podría volver. De su antiguo ser poco le quedaba ya; ni padres, ni hermanos, ni amigos, mucho menos, Escuadrón; solo La Familia, atrapada por siempre en su telaraña, las órdenes de Romy para obedecer y únicamente Santiago, su pareja, en quien poder creer.

Asintió tras asimilarlo y Romy sonrió, satisfecha.

\- Bien, eso es todo. - Dijo - Ahora vete, descansa. Mañana tienes mucho que hacer.

\- Muy bien, Romy, nos vemos, adiós - Contempló por última vez la ciudad de los padres que se extendía tras el amplio ventanal. Luego dio media vuelta y se retiró.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	5. Trabajos

**TRABAJOS**

El vehículo aparcó justo en frente de la correccional; Emiliano observó la mole gris con sonrisa divertida:

\- Mira, Susy, allí está, "La Tumba", donde las almas perdidas van a parar si han sido lo bastante desgraciadas como para no encontrar la muerte antes, algunas la hallarán dentro, otras saldrán peor que como ingresaron.

\- Y nosotros seguramente terminemos allí algún día. - Acotó Susy al tiempo que bajaba del automóvil, mientras el octariano estallaba en estruendosa carcajada.

\- Ciertamente, mas yo me encomiendo a Cthulhu para que dicho día nunca llegue; pero, si ha de llegar, le recibiré con la frente en alto.

\- Sí, ajá. Espérame aquí, voy a buscar a Santi.

Ingresó al centro penitenciario. Dentro, una sala de espera pobremente decorada, con unos asientos para quienes aguardaban ser atendidos y escasamente poblada a esa hora del día, fuera del horario de visitas. Al fondo, un mostrador; tras el mismo, protegido por un vidrio blindado, un guardia que oficiaba de recepcionista y, a la izquierda de este, una puerta blindada que delimitaba el ingreso a la prisión.

\- Buenos días - Saludó tranquilamente pero con respeto al susodicho.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? - Preguntó el uniformado con fría indiferencia.

Le explicó que venía a buscar a su novio, nombrándolo por nombre y apellido, puesto que lo liberaban hoy. El guardia buscó, o simuló buscar, información del interno a través de su computadora. Tras unos cuantos golpeteos en el teclado, seguidos de un severo silencio en tanto revisaba los datos revelados en la pantalla, el carcelero elevó la mirada y con hostilidad dijo:

\- El prisionero está realizando los trámites correspondientes para su salida, tome un asiento y aguarde.

Así lo hizo y su impaciencia fue creciendo con el pasar de los minutos, a medida que el reloj, con su rítmico tic-tac, perseveraba incansable en su constante andar, sin llegar a ninguna parte. El veloz segundero abría paso al tranquilo minutero y este último al pequeño horario, perezoso en sus movimientos. El ruido que provocaban estas inquietas agujas le mortificaban y desesperaban cada vez más y, a pesar de no haber transcurrido ni media hora, a ella le había parecido una eternidad.

Entonces, cuando su paciencia flaqueaba y pronto estaba por levantarse e increpar al guardia, percibió el suave graznar de la puerta que llevaba a la prisión. Posando los ojos sobre aquel imponente portal que separaba a las almas libres de los lamentables condenados, se mantuvo expectante ante lo que de esta pudiese revelarse.

Y a pesar de ya saber a qué atenerse, no pudo evitar ponerse abruptamente de pie cuando le vio allí, escoltado por dos guardias, emergiendo como gran superviviente de aquella siniestra boca de lobo que es la cárcel.

Dos años habían pasado, dos años en que no le había visto, aunque a ella le parecieron muchos más, y sin embargo, poco había cambiado desde aquel entonces, el mismo bello rostro, coronado por aquel peinado hacia arriba que le daba gran estilo y adornado por esos profundos ojos azules que tanto le cautivaban. Se encontraba prácticamente igual, excepto, quizás, solo quizás, por su semblante. Lo notaba mucho más serio, mucho más adusto, endurecido por las vivencias que, sin duda, ha debido de soportar.

Ocupado como estaba en los trámites finales que le sometían los guardias para oficializar su salida del penal, no captó su presencia en un primer momento, mas cuando logró liberarse de la asfixiante tutela a la que le sometían los uniformados, posó sus ojos sobre lo de ella... el ansiado encuentro había llegado.

Quién hubiese pensado que, tras tanto tiempo sin verse, tantas noches en vela pensando cómo sería su reencuentro, Susy no fue capaz de decir nada, solo se quedó allí, de pie, paralizada. Sin embargo, él, notando la actitud dubitativa de la joven, avanzó hacia ella con paso firme y, cuando solo un espacio exiguo les separaba, pronunció:

\- Hola Susy.

Y fue entonces cuando su mente despertó de la parálisis que le afectaba. Con los ojos enjuagados en lágrimas, se abalanzó hacia él con gran fuerza, uniéndose en un cálido abrazo, por tantas lunas esperado.

\- ¡Santi! ¡Santi! ¡Al fin te veo! ¡Te he extrañado tanto! - Gritó entre llantos, mientras su amado le consolaba teniéndola entre sus brazos.

\- Yo también te he extrañado.

\- ¡¿Por qué dejaste de mandarme cartas de forma tan abrupta?! ¡Estaba preocupada, pensé que te había pasado algo o que habías dejado de amarme!

\- Lo siento... - Dijo seriamente, intentando no demostrar emoción alguna, aunque un halo de culpa logró filtrarse - Pensé que era muy riesgoso ponerme en contacto contigo mientras estuviese en la cárcel, temía lo que pudiera pasar si sabían de ti. - Y ahora, con visible enfado… - Nunca vuelvas a pensar que podría dejar de amarte, pues fue la esperanza de volver a verte lo que me dio fuerzas para despertarme cada día que pasé en la cárcel.

Por un momento, Susy guardó silencio, el cual nadie hozó perturbar, hasta que la joven finalmente pronunció:

\- Está bien... pero no vuelvas a alejarte de mí.

\- Susy... - Suspiró Santiago - Vamos, regresemos a casa.

* * *

Salían de la cárcel, mientras brillaba en lo alto el sol del mediodía.

\- Entonces - Pronunció Santiago - ¿Los del Escuadrón te consiguieron un reemplazo?

\- Una Octoling, aunque no lo creas.

\- Sí lo creo, va de la mano con los "tiempos modernos" - Acotó con ironía - Y Romy quiere que la vigilemos, ¿no?

\- De momento, solo eso. Por ese motivo tenemos que abrir una cafetería cerca de Inkopolis Square.

\- Entiendo... Será divertido tener un negocio en pareja.

\- Ah, sí. - Respondió, visiblemente incómoda - Sobre eso...

\- ¿Qué?

\- No será en pareja...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Dijo extrañado.

Y tal fue su sorpresa cuando llegó al vehículo que los esperaba y encontrarse con un joven octariano de curioso peinado y rostro vivaz, platicando animadamente con una bella inkling.

Susy, visiblemente irritada, se acercó al susodicho y tosió intencionadamente, a fin de captar su atención.

\- Ah, Susy - Respondió Emiliano en tono jovial - ¿Ya liberaron a tu novio?

\- Sí... - Y dirigiendo la mirada hacia Santiago, quien observaba la escena con expresión adusta, procedió a presentarlos. - Santi, quiero presentarte a Emiliano; él... trabajará con nosotros.

El mencionado se dirigió tranquilamente hacia Santiago y le extendió la mano, esperando recibir un amistoso apretón como contrapartida - Encantado de conocerte, Santiago.

Mas el inkling no correspondió el saludo, quedándose allí, mortalmente callado. Sus ojos, protegidos bajo el amparo de un espeso ceño fruncido, centelleaban llenos de odio y hostilidad.

Emiliano, percibiendo la actitud amenazante de quién tenía delante, bajó la mano, desistiendo de cualquier intento de saludo y, dando media vuelta, se dirigió a Susy:

\- Un tipo taciturno, tu novio.

\- Discúlpalo, él es un poco serio a veces.

\- Ah, ya veo.

Pero Santiago, ignorando el pequeño debate sobre su persona, observó por encima del hombro del joven octópodo, dirigiendo su atención hacia la inkling con quien este conversaba justo antes de que ellos hiciesen acto de presencia.

\- ¿Quién es ella? - Inquirió.

\- Ah sí, que descortesía por mi parte. - Contestó Emiliano, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba la aludida. - Chicos, ella es Noelia. Noe, ellos son Susy, una amiga mía, y Santiago, su novio.

\- Encantada.

\- ¿La conoces de algo? - Preguntó Susy.

\- No, recién nos conocemos, ella venía a visitar a su hermano y... bueno, nos pusimos a conversar.

\- Entiendo...

\- Bueno, Emi - Interrumpió Noelia - Fue un gusto conocerte, pero debo irme antes de que termine el horario de visita.

\- Claro, entiendo, linda. Pero, ¿Qué tal si intercambiamos nuestros números? Así podemos seguir charlando más tarde. - La inkling sonrió.

\- Dale. ¿Anotas?

\- Sí, déjame que saque mi celular. - Y así, en una hábil pero arriesgada jugada, Emiliano se las había arreglado para obtener el número de una mujer a la que apenas y acababa de conocer.

\- Listo, Emi. Me voy yendo, espero tu llamado.

\- En cuento me desocupe, lo hago y cuando quieras pásate por nuestra cafetería, la abrimos hoy.

\- Dale, sí, me parece bien. Hasta luego.

Cuando la joven se hubo marchado, Susy encaró al impetuoso octariano:

\- Emiliano, te dije que esperaras en el auto. - El aludido le observó sorprendido.

\- Eso hice.

\- No es verdad, estabas afuera, charlando muy a gusto con esa chica, casanova.

\- Bueno, vos no me dijiste que me quedase a dentro del vehículo. Además, era una oportunidad demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar.

\- No quiero que se repita; la próxima vez, mantén la mente enfocada en tu trabajo y no en unas buenas curvas.

\- ¡Por Cthulhu! - Suspiró, exasperado - ¿Siempre es así? - Le preguntó a Santiago.

\- ¿Vamos? - Fue todo lo que dijo, ignorándole.

Y dicho esto, subieron al automóvil, rumbo hacia la cafetería que les serviría de tapadera.

* * *

El local era simplemente hermoso, eso ninguno de los tres podía negarlo. Romy, seguramente, habíase encargado ya de todo lo referente a la remodelación, decoración y amueblamiento del mismo, dado que contaba con las respectivas mesas donde los clientes podrían relajarse al compás de un cálido expreso; el horno, la cafetera y demás equipo necesario para la confección de los pedidos y los bellos cuadros alusivos al café, que servían para darle personalidad a las rojizas paredes.

\- No está nada mal. - Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir Susy - Emiliano, fíjate en la parte de atrás, a ver que tenemos.

\- A la orden.

Mientras le esperaban, Susy se dedicó a deambular por el local, deslizó el dedo por una de las mesas y lo observó detenidamente, entrecerrando la mirada.

\- Está lleno de polvo, vamos a tener que pasar el día haciendo limpieza.

\- Está bien. - Respondió Santiago con sequedad.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- Nada.

\- No, nada, no. Estás así desde que salimos de la cárcel. ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?

\- Hace dos años que no nos vemos, esperaba pasar tiempo de calidad contigo, no verte en compañía de Disco Stu. - Aludiendo al corte afro de Emiliano.

\- Romy ordenó que debía acompañarnos.

\- ¿Y no te podías haber negado?

\- ¿Vos me lo decís en serio?

\- Sí, es un sucio octariano, no confío en él y no me gusta cómo te mira.

\- ¿Estás celoso?

\- Por supuesto que no, sé que tienes muy buen gusto como para acostarte con él, pero es un lascivo, temo que intente hacerte algo.

\- Me parece que estás exagerando, tu octofobia te ciega.

\- Pero si es evidente.

\- Santi, por favor.

\- Lo quiero fuera de aquí, Susy.

\- ¿Lo quieres fuera de aquí? ¡Pues habla con Romy, a mí no me metas en tus estupideces!

\- No entiendo porque lo quieres con nosotros.

\- ¡Ay, por los dioses! - Se restregó las manos por el rostro, claramente exasperada y, después, dirigió la más hostil de las miradas a su novio, espetándole: - Mira, estoy cansada, desde que llegué ayer, no he parado un segundo. No tengo ganas de que nadie me hinche los ovarios, especialmente vos con tus celos y tu octofobia. A mí, Emiliano, me trae sin cuidado. ¿No lo quieres con nosotros? ¡Bien! Pero vos lo hablas con Romy, a mí no me jodas. ¡¿Entendido?!

\- Entendido.

\- Bien, ahora ayúdame a limpiar este lugar. - Y así lo hizo, pronto ambos estaban restregando un trapo por los muebles, quitando el polvo acumulado y, a los pocos minutos, Emiliano hizo acto de presencia.

\- Volví.

\- Ah, que oportuno. - Respondió, sarcástico, Santiago - Cinco minutos antes nos hubieses sido de gran ayuda y no ahora, cuando ya estamos terminando.

\- Bueno, perdón, me distraje.

\- Sí, seguramente te quedaste hipnotizado con alguna luz.

El octariano, para exasperación de Santiago, se tomó la burla en broma, soltando una estruendosa carcajada.

\- Tenemos mucho café, cajas y cajas. - Dijo, cambiando de tema - También algo de té.

\- ¿Pastelería?

\- No, de eso, nada. Deberemos encargar a una panadería.

\- Bien, más tarde me encargo de eso. - Dijo Susy. - ¿Algo más?

\- La parte de arriba sirve como casa.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Claro, tiene todo lo necesario para vivir; tele, sofá, baño, incluso una cama matrimonial.

\- Ah, bien.

\- Ya que terminaste con eso, ayúdanos a limpiar.

Así, pasaron el resto del día aseando el local; barrieron, limpiaron el piso, paredes y ventanas, también los platos, vasos y bajilla diversa.

Pronto devino la tarde y los mechones escarlata del noble astro bañaron con su luz el amplio espacio del local. Susy, entonces, contactó con la panadería más cercana, cerrando un trato para que les proveyeran, a partir de mañana, la pastelería y demás dulces que sirvieran como acompañamiento de las infusiones.

Puesto que eran nuevos clientes, la panadería exigió un adelanto en concepto de Garantía. De eso se encargaron los dos hombres, dado que Santiago, en su mortal prejuicio, no confiaba en que Emiliano entregase el dinero, más tampoco deseaba dejarlo a solas con su bella amada. Una hora tardaron en lo que retiraron el dinero de una cuenta que Romy había dispuesto para ellos y llevarlo a la panadería. Para cuando regresaron, ya había anochecido y el trabajo, finalmente, concluido.

\- Estoy cansadísima. - Suspiró Susy.

\- Sí, fue un día largo, supongo que ahora podremos descansar. - Asintió Santiago.

\- Sí, bajemos la persiana y terminemos por hoy.

\- Bien, les dejo la cama matrimonial. - Dijo Emiliano, disponiéndose a subir a los pisos superiores.

\- ¿Dónde te crees que vas? - Increpó Santiago.

\- A dormir.

\- A dormir, vas a tu casa.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Vos acá no te quedas, no sé dónde sacaste la idea de que ibas a vivir en los pisos de arriba.

\- Pero si estamos juntos en esto.

\- ¡Vos, acá, no te quedas! ¿Entendido? Si no, te lo puedo hacer entender a los golpes.

\- ¡WOW! Amigo, tranqui - Sonrió - ¿A qué viene tanta hostilidad? - Entonces posó su atención en Susy y ahí su mente comprendió - Ahhhhh Claro, ya entiendo. - Río - Mis más sinceras disculpas, amigo - Me imagino que tras tanto tiempo en la sombra, lo primero que deseas es intimidad con tu mujer. No te juzgo, yo actuaría de la misma forma. Está bien, me retiraré, disfruten... - Y cuando disponíase salir, acotó, con esa simpática sonrisa que le caracterizaba - No se olviden del mañanero, aumenta la productividad. - Y se marchó antes de que Santiago pudiese reaccionar.

* * *

En la comodidad de su suite, Romy dedicábase a sus tareas, profundamente aburrida, con los ojos cansados, atenta al contenido que revelaba la pantalla de su laptop.

El soporífero silencio fue súbitamente interrumpido por el sonar de su celular, que alertaba de una llamada entrante.

\- ¿Hola?

\- ¡¿Me podes decir en qué carajo pensabas cuando pusiste a ese pulpo sarnoso como nuestro compañero?!

\- ¡Santiago! - Respondió con alegría - Que gusto oírte después de tanto tiempo, yo también te extrañé. ¿Qué tal la prisión?

\- Responde a mi pregunta, Romy.

\- Vos a mí no me das órdenes, Santi. Te sugiero que te ubiques y si tienes dudas, pregúntale a tu novia, que ella conoce mis razones.

\- Lo quiero fuera.

\- Me importa un carajo.

\- Romy, yo tengo una reputación que cuidar, no puedo dejar que los muchachos crean que soy amigo de un pulpo. Perdería toda mi influencia sobre ellos.

\- No tiene por qué ser tu amigo, di que es amigo de tu mujer y que no te queda más remedio que tenerlo como socio.

\- Eso sería peor, voy a parecer un pollerudo.

\- ¡Ohhhh! Así que se trata de eso. Ustedes, los hombres, y su masculinidad frágil.

\- Romy...

\- ¡Frágil! ¡Muy frágil! ¡Fragilísima!

\- ¡Romy!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Debo recordarte que mi relación con los muchachos es afín a los intereses de La Familia? Si pierdo su respeto, no voy a tener forma de generar el contexto político que necesitamos.

\- Santiago, ¿no seré yo quien deba recordarte que vos y tu noviecita están en deuda conmigo?

\- No.

\- ¡¿No, qué?!

\- No, Romy, yo lo recuerdo, pero...

\- Bien, si lo recuerdas, entonces no es necesario mencionarte que primero respondes ante mí y después ante La Familia. Emiliano se queda y no quiero volver a discutirlo o te voy a procesar como comida para Salmónidos. ¿Entendido?

\- Si...

\- Bien, un placer hablar contigo. Mándale saludos a Susy. - Y cortó.

Santiago se quedó de piedra, mientras observaba, lleno de resignación, la pantalla de su celular; la cual mostraba, insensible, el estado de "llamada cortada". Sintió como el gélido soplido del Padre Tiempo penetraba en lo más profundo de sus huesos; sintió el paso de los años que, aunque pocos, eran abundantes en experiencias; sintió el peso de las responsabilidades que La Familia había colocado sobre sus hombros, incontables trabajos marcaban, cual migajas de pan para gemelos extraviados, el camino que le llevaba, cada vez más, en espiral descendente, hacia lo más recóndito del averno, donde su alma atormentada ya nunca más podría escapar; sintió la espada de Damocles suspendida sobre su cabeza, amenazante, que caería como cruel castigo por parte de los altos mandos de La Familia si este les fallaba y sintió la profunda desesperanza que la negativa de Romy le había generado, completamente inconsciente o, peor, completamente indiferente del riesgo en que le colocaba a él, al ordenarle cooperar con ese pulpo despreciable; tantos esfuerzos, tantas noches en vela, tantos sacrificios, incluyendo un tiempo en la sombra, todo para nada, para ser tirados a la basura por el capricho de aquella pérfida mujer... Sintió todo esto y pensó que ya no podía más, solo quería descansar.

Susy le observaba, desde la puerta de su habitación, ya en pijamas, con compasión en la mirada y gran amor en su alma. Al verle tan indefenso, tan desdichado, a aquél hombre que era su amado, su corazón no pudo soportarlo y a él se aproximó, para abrazarle cálidamente por la espalda.

\- ¿Está todo bien? - Preguntó.

\- Sí, está todo bien. Romy, simplemente, se negó. Tienes suerte, nos quedaremos con ese octariano.

\- A mí no me interesa Emiliano, Santi. Me da igual si se queda o no, a mí solo me interesas tú, eso quiero que te quede claro. - El joven no respondió - ¿Quedó claro?

\- Sí.

\- Bien... Y porque me interesas, quiero que sepas que me preocupas, Santi. Me preocupa tu actitud. Sé que eres octofóbico, no lo niegues, bastante bien te conozco. Más no me parece normal que tu odio hacia ellos sea tan intenso, que te lo quieras quitar de encima a toda costa.

\- Susy, hay cosas que ignoras.

\- Pues dímelas; si entre nosotros hay confianza, no hay razón para que nos guardemos secretos.

Santiago cerró los ojos por unos segundos, intentó meditar, mas solo podía sentir el cálido cuerpo de su enamorada aferrándose a su espalda, sus delicados brazos entrelazándose sobre su pecho, la dulce fragancia de su perfume, los suaves senos y, tras estos, el relajante latir de su corazón.

Respiró profundo y se soltó del abrazo en que ella le contenía, dando media vuelta y perdiéndose en su mirada, encontrando la paz interior que necesitaba. Tan bella, tan perfecta, tanto le había echado de menos, no valía la pena amargarse por problemas justo ahora, era tiempo de disfrutar el momento que tenían juntos, por tantos meses anhelado.

Aproximó lentamente el rostro, cerró los ojos y posó sus labios sobre los de ella, en un ansiado beso que enterneció sus corazones. Deslizó las manos por su espalda, recorriendo lentamente sus esbeltas curvas, para apoyarse finalmente sobre sus posaderas.

Besos y caricias, caricias y besos, se sucedieron en procesión interminable. Lentamente, poco a poco, las distintas ropas fueron cayendo, desparramadas por el suelo y formando un sendero que llevaba directo al lecho. Las respiraciones se aceleraron, se hicieron más profundas, más sucesivas, mientras los gemidos se abrían paso, tímidamente en un principio, en desvergonzada vertiente con el transcurrir de los minutos, hasta volverse escandalosamente atrevidos cuando la diosa Venus, de cautivante figura, bendijo su amoroso acto.

* * *

Y tras unas horas de consumado aquel acto, el silencio reinaba en el ambiente, interrumpido, únicamente, por los grillos trasnochadores. Su amada descansaba sobre su pecho, mientras él, con la mirada perdida sobre el techo y el corazón más calmo, supo lo que debía hacer para tener una posibilidad de quedar, ante La Familia, bien parado.

Con cuidado de no despertar a su novia, se movió cuidadosamente a fin de tomar su teléfono celular que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche. Buscó entre sus contactos el número que necesitaba y marcó.

\- ¿Hola? - Dijo, al otro lado de la línea, una voz que revelaba que, hasta hace poco, su propietario dormía.

\- Buenas noches, Capitán Alan.

\- ¿Quién habla?

\- Soy yo, Santiago.

\- Ah, Santiago. ¿Te dejan llamar a esta hora desde la cárcel?

\- Ya salí.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Hoy... Bah, ayer para ser exactos - Notando el hecho de que la medianoche ya había pasado.

\- Bueno, me alegro por ti.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Y qué necesitas? No creo que me llames a esta hora solo para charlar de los viejos tiempos.

\- Quería hablar de ese temita de los octarianos.

\- A ver, te escucho.

\- Se me ocurrió una idea para generar el contexto político que necesitamos...

* * *

Emiliano llegó temprano a la mañana siguiente, encontrándose con el par de tórtolos ya despiertos y las puertas del local abiertas, listos para recibir a la camada de clientes que próximamente arribaría.

\- Buenos días, muchachos. ¿Cómo están?

\- Hola, Emi. Bien, ¿y vos? - Saludó Susy, con ánimo alegre, mientras que Santiago se mantuvo callado, persistiendo en su gran animadversión hacia el joven octópodo, el cual esbozó una juguetona sonrisa.

\- Vaya, Susy, ¿es idea mía o estás de muy bien humor el día de hoy? La atendiste bien anoche, ¿eh, campeón?

Y no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando Santiago se abalanzó hacia él, tomándole por el cuello de la camisa y le hubiese mandado directo al hospital de no ser por la rápida intervención de su pareja.

\- ¡Basta los dos, sepárense! ¡Van a espantar a los clientes!

\- ¡¿Pero vos escuchaste lo que dijo?! - Respondió Santiago, visiblemente enojado.

\- Lo escuché, pero el trabajo es primero y tienes que saber controlarte, Santi o lo echarás todo a perder. - El susodicho respiró profundo, tragó bronca y se apartó, ofendido. ¿Cómo podía ser que ella le increpase a él, cuando fue ese sucio octariano quien le había faltado el respeto con una pregunta impertinente? Mas Susy hizo caso omiso de su frustración y encaró a Emiliano - En cuanto a ti, te sugiero que te comportes, somos compañeros de trabajo, nada más. Hay confianzas que no te puedes permitir, no te confundas.

El joven pulpo volvió a sonreír, esta vez con ánimo conciliador y, con acento respetuoso, dijo:

\- Perdón, Susy; perdón, Santiago, no volverá a ocurrir.

\- Perdonado estás. - Respondió Santiago, con aire solemne y seriedad en la mirada.

Susy rio tímidamente, la respuesta de su novio y la forma en que la dijo, le causaron gracia. Pero la misión debía continuar, así qué, dando por concluido el incidente, pronunció:

\- Muy bien, chicos. Vamos a ponernos manos a la obra. Como ya saben, hay que vigilar a la supuesta Agente 8. Suele estar acompañada por la Agente 3 y rondar por Inkopolis Square. Tenemos que recordar dos cosas: la primera, es que nadie del Escuadrón Branquias debe saber que la vigilamos, seamos discretos; la segunda, derivada de la anterior, es menester mantener nuestra tapadera, así que compórtense como trabajares honestos, no hagan el imbécil y repriman sus impulsos criminales. ¿Entendido?

\- Está bien, evitaré empujar a dulces ancianitas por las escaleras, pero solo porque tú me lo pides, Susy. - Respondió Emiliano.

\- Estoy seguro que el octariano sabrá comportarse, a duras penas, pero lo hará. - Acotó Santiago.

\- En realidad, Santi, eres tú el que más me preocupa.

\- ¡¿Yo?!

\- No te hagas el ofendido, fuiste a prisión por golpear a un hombre hasta mandarlo al hospital.

\- Y casi me mandas a mí. - Agregó Emiliano.

\- Vos, pulpo, te lo merecías.

\- En todo caso, Santi, resulta evidente que tienes serios problemas con la ira. Te pido, por favor, que te controles. - El aludido miró a su novia con hastío, mas simplemente suspiró.

\- Ya qué...

\- Bien... Dicho esto, considero que debemos trabajar por turnos, dos de nosotros atenderemos en la cafetería y el tercero saldrá a vigilar. - Tomó una pila de panfletos y se las entregó a Emiliano - Vas primero, reparte esto por Cromopolis, ubica a la octariana, obsérvala como actúa, que hace, que dice.

\- ¿Y por qué yo?

\- Eres un octariano, confío que sabrás interpretarla mejor que cualquiera de nosotros.

\- ¿Estás segura, Susy? - Acotó Santiago - ¿No sería sospechoso un octariano trabajando?

\- ¡Santi, basta! - Sentenció.

\- Deja que hable, Susy - Comentó Emiliano, risueño - Solo proyecta en otros sus propias carencias.

\- ¿Qué estás queriendo decir? - Retrucó Santiago.

\- Dedúcelo por ti mismo si te crees tan listo. Los octarianos no necesitamos denigrar a otros, hemos sufrido lo indecible y nos hemos levantado una y otra vez, porque el Gran Cthulhu está con nosotros, no podemos perder.

\- Que yo sepa, la historia de tu pueblo no es más que la de una derrota tras otra.

\- Y la vuestra no es más que la de la soberbia que anticipa su propia caída...

Y por un momento, Santiago creyó ver, a través de la mirada del joven octópodo, el odio y la ira asesina que se esforzaba por esconder, ardiendo en lo más profundo de su ser con la intensidad de mil soles. Mas esto fue solo un instante, un parpadeo y, como si nunca se hubiese ido, como si siempre hubiese estado ahí, su amistosa aura volvió a envolverle. Entonces, con una gran sonrisa, este dijo:

\- Pero ahora, hemos de trabajar juntos, olvidemos nuestras diferencias. Iré a vigilar a esta Agente 8.

\- Recuerda - Dijo Susy - La Agente 3 le acompaña, si la encuentras, también encontrarás a ella.

\- ¿Sabes quién es la Agente 3? - Preguntó Santiago.

\- No hay octariano que no lo sepa. - Contestó, al tiempo que se iba.

* * *

La burlona pregunta hecha por Santiago desde lo más profundo de su intolerancia, haciendo alusión a una supuesta holgazanería intrínseca a todos los octarianos, encontró en Emiliano un caso afirmativo.

No es que el octópodo desistiese de cumplir con la tarea asignada, pues ni bien llegó a Inkopolis Square, comenzó a repartir panfletos a todo aquel que se cruzase en su camino, al tiempo que, con vista de halcón, escrutaba atentamente los rostros de los transeúntes, en busca de la temida Agente 3 y, con ella, a la octoling que debían vigilar.

No obstante, su atención no duró demasiado, ni bien cruzó vistas con una bella inkling que pasaba por allí. Apenas captó su atención, le dedicó una dulce sonrisa a la que la chica correspondió. Entonces, viendo su oportunidad, se acercó a ella y le ofreció uno de los panfletos.

\- Buenos días, señorita. ¿Le interesaría un folleto?

\- Ay, gracias. ¿De qué es?

\- Una cafetería, está justo enfrente de la estación. Abrimos hoy, yo junto con unos amigos.

\- Uy, qué bueno. Un joven empresario.

\- "Empresario" suena pomposo; pero sí, soy un emprendedor. Es que en este mundo, uno tiene que tratar de abrirse paso y arriesgar, sobre todo arriesgar, o sino pasarás el resto de tu vida en un trabajo de 8 horas que te hace infeliz.

\- Mal, es verdad, si se quiere algo distinto, hay que hacer algo distinto.

\- Por supuesto, sí, estamos de acuerdo... ¿y cómo te llamas?

\- Vanesa, ¿y vos?

\- Emiliano.

Y así, logró iniciar una conversación. Continuaron con los tópicos de siempre; ¿de dónde eres?, ¿qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?, ¿cuál es tu bebida favorita?, etc. La charla fluía con naturalidad y así, los segundos fueron pasando y pronto se transformaron en minutos y de esta manera hubiesen proseguido de no ser, por mera casualidad, que Emiliano reconoció, tras mirar por encima del hombro de Vanesa, a la Agente 3, acompañada de una Octariana que, sin lugar a dudas, se trataba de la Agente 8.

Les siguió con la mirada, atento, viendo como ingresaban a la Torre Pulpo para, seguramente, matar el tiempo con unos buenos combates de tinta.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Sigues ahí?

\- ¿Cómo? - Dijo Emiliano, profundamente desorientado. La joven río.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Estabas como en las nubes.

-Ah… sí, perdón, es que me pareció ver a un conocido con el que hace mucho tiempo no me cruzo.

\- ¿Un amigo?

\- No, amigo no, conocido nada más. Pero no importa.

\- Ok…

\- Dime, ¿Te gusta combatir?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a los combates de tinta?

\- Por supuesto.

\- No… Bueno, sí, como todo inkling, pero….

\- ¿Pero?

\- Me da vergüenza decirlo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- No, no te puedo contar, me da mucha vergüenza. - Respondió la inkling, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, a fin de ocultar su rubor. Emiliano, con la naturalidad del experto, las tomó con delicadeza y cruzó miradas con la bella calamar, quien se encontraba completamente roja.

\- Tranquila, puedes contarme lo que quieras, te prometo que no me voy a burlar.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Por mi querida madre, a la que tanto amo y respeto. Que la conexión me sea eternamente inestable si miento a un ser tan bello y delicado como usted. - Valentina se soltó de las manos del galante octariano, volviendo a su anterior postura, más ruborizada que antes.

\- ¡Qué tierno eres!

\- Tú me provocas serlo.

\- ¡Basta, que me apenas! - Emiliano sonrió como toda respuesta y esperó a que la joven calamar recuperase la compostura. - Está bien, te contaré. - Dijo al superar la vergüenza previa. - No soy buena en los combates, soy nivel cincuenta y mi rango más alto es C+ en pintazonas.

\- ¿Era eso?

\- Sí, soy un desastre.

\- No sos un desastre, simplemente no se te da bien combatir y tampoco es tan importante, es solo un divertimento. Seguro eres buena en muchas otras cosas.

\- Bueno… me han dicho que dibujo muy bien.

\- ¿Lo ves? Y el arte es mucho más productivo que un mero combate de tinta. Este es un lenguaje universal que une a los pueblos, mientras que los combates no son más que una actividad lúdica que recrea la cruel guerra que tanto dolor trae.

\- Vaya… Que sabias palabras, eres un hombre muy inteligente.

\- Gracias, linda. - Entonces, recordando su misión… - De todos modos, combatir es divertido mientras sea una actividad deportiva.

\- Sí, eso también es cierto.

\- Entonces, ¿no te gustaría combatir un rato?

\- ¿Tu y yo?

\- Sí, solo por diversión. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Pues… Dale, sí, me parece genial.

Y se dirigieron a la Torre Pulpo. Batallaron por un buen rato, unas veces en amistoso, otras en competitivo. Quiso el azar que, en unas cuantas ocasiones, coincidiesen en el mismo mapa con la Agente 8. ¿Pero dónde se encontraba la Agente 3? No importaba, realmente, era una oportunidad única para observar la destreza en combate de esta curiosa octoling que se codeaba con quien era, sin lugar a discusión, el azote de sus compatriotas.

Unas veces la tuvo como compañera; otras tantas, como adversaria; y, en todos los casos, desplegaba una técnica sin igual. Emiliano se esforzó, puso de sí todo su empeño, no tanto por forzar a la Agente 8 a luchar a lo máximo de su capacidad, como por impresionar a Valentina, quien se encontraba a su lado. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de hacer frente a la octoling, quien le superó ampliamente en toda ocasión.

Así, transcurrieron las horas y ya despuntaba el ocaso cuando decidieron cesar en las batallas. Se encontraban en las afueras de la Torre Pulpo, conversando.

\- Me divertí mucho hoy, Emi.

\- Lo mismo digo, Vale.

\- Y la verdad que peleas muy bien.

\- Gracias, tú también.

\- Que chamuyero que sos.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Chamuyero?

\- Sí, porque no dejas de hacerlo.

\- ¿Cuándo he hecho semejante cosa?

\- Justo ahora, cuando me dices que peleo bien.

\- Y lo haces.

\- Mentira.

\- Te digo la verdad, Vale. - Y la joven, levemente ruborizada, solo atinó a decir:

\- Bueno, dejémoslo así.

\- Se está haciendo tarde, ¿no? - Comentó Emiliano, cambiando de tema con total naturalidad.

\- Sí, es verdad.

\- Es mejor que vuelva al café, me deben estar esperando.

\- Ay, Emi, te hice perder el tiempo hoy, seguro que tus compañeros estarán enojados contigo por mi culpa.

\- Nah, despreocúpate, no tienes la culpa de nada. ¿No quieres acompañarme? Te invito un cafecito.

\- ¿No será mucha molestia?

\- Para nada, ¿venís?

\- Bueno, dale.

Pero sí fue mucha molestia, especialmente para Santiago, cuando le vieron llegar de la mano con una joven inkling. Por supuesto, nadie dijo nada y lo disimularon muy bien, se le invitó un café por cortesía de la casa y la chica lo pasó espléndidamente por el término de una hora. Entonces, viendo su reloj, se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde y debía volver a casa. Emiliano se ofreció a acompañarla hasta la estación y, en el andén, antes de que llegase el tren, se las arregló para obtener de ella un beso, su número y la promesa de seguir en contacto.

Luego, regresó al café, donde fue recibido por Santiago con la calidez y educación que le caracterizaban.

\- La puta que te parió, pulpo de mierda. Se suponía que debías encontrar y espiar a la Agente 8, no chamuyar mujeres. ¿Es que no podes concentrarte en tu trabajo por un segundo, flor de pajero?

A lo que Emiliano, tranquilamente respondió:

\- Chupala. - Semejante muestra de diplomacia no será nunca igualada.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

\- Lo que escuchaste; a la supuesta Agente 8 la encontré y, no solo eso, combatí con y contra ella, de modo que pude ver cómo era en combate.

\- ¿De verdad? - Dijo Susy - ¿Y qué conclusiones sacas?

\- Es verdad que estaba en compañía de la Agente 3, las vi juntas en las afueras, aunque luego esta última no la encontré en los mapas.

\- Lo más probable es que la vigilase a la distancia. La conozco lo suficiente como para suponer que hizo eso. No levantaste sospecha, ¿no?

\- No, tranquila.

\- Bien, al menos eso muestra que el Escuadrón la reclutó.

\- No realmente. - Acotó Santiago - La Agente 3 puede acompañarla por otra razón.

\- ¿Cuál? Es una octofóbica, el reclutamiento es la única explicación.

\- No, es la más verosímil, pero la verosimilitud no es condición suficiente de veracidad.

\- En eso tiene razón tu novio, Susy.

\- Bien, pues seguiremos espiando. ¿Algo más que decir, Emiliano?

\- Esta octoling fue soldado.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Sin dudas y de élite. De su estilo de combate se deduce que ha recibido un intensivo entrenamiento militar que solo se imparte a las mejores promesas que la Madre Patria puede poseer.

\- Es decir que es una amenaza para La Familia.

\- No es para tomarla a la ligera, ciertamente. Lo que no sé, es que le llevó a traicionar a sus hermanos.

\- ¿Traicionar? ¿Pero no estabas de acuerdo con Santi de que no era seguro que fuese parte del Escuadrón?

\- Sí, pero el mero hecho de estar al lado de esa fría asesina conocida como Agente 3, es motivo suficiente para acusarla de alta traición.

\- ¿Y si no sabe que es la Agente 3? Seguro que vestía de civil.

\- Su rostro está grabado a fuego en la memoria de todo octariano, no hay forma de que no la haya reconocido. - Respondió de forma sombría. Nadie supo que responder.

\- Bien… vayamos cerrando, mañana continuaremos. - Dijo Susy, fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir.

* * *

Y así continuaron, día tras día, espiando a la Agente 8, unas veces desde la distancia, otras a gran cercanía; se turnaban y cada uno, con minuciosidad obsesiva, recopilaba todo lo que podía obtener cuando el peso de la tarea caía sobre sus hombros. Escudriñaron sus movimientos, escucharon sus palabras, la siguieron a casa y a todo lugar que visitara. Pronto fueron conociéndola cada vez más, hasta el punto de semejar el saber que solo se atribuiría a un personaje cercano, un amigo, un familiar.

Así transcurrió el tiempo, hasta que cierto día en que Susy, tras una agotadora jornada de espionaje, regresó al café, encontrándose a Emiliano charlando con un grupo de clientes; algunos jóvenes, otros mayores, unos cuantos ya ancianos; hombres todos ellos, quienes le escuchaban con gran interés.

Susy observó intrigada la curiosa escena y se acercó a Santiago, quien descansaba indiferente detrás del mostrador.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- El Don Juan les narra sobre la primera cita que tuvo con una chica.

\- Fuimos a un bar - Dijo el aludido a su expectante público - Un lugar muy elegante, de ambiente tranquilo. Conversamos por bastante tiempo y todo se desarrolló con normalidad. Nos reímos, no hubo silencios incómodos y todo fluyó a la perfección. Entonces, tras hacerse tarde, y como caballero que soy, pagué la cuenta y me ofrecí a llevarla a casa. Yo no esperaba mucho más en una primera cita, solo nos estábamos conociendo, pero cuando detuve mi auto frente a su casa y tras despedirnos mutuamente, nuestros ojos se cruzaron y en su mirada vi un brillo mágico, el cual me decía más de lo que pudiese hacer palabra alguna. Entonces, me acerqué decidido a ella y… le di un apasionado beso. - Y la clientela aplaudió.

\- Yo no puedo creer lo que veo. - Comentó Susy.

\- Pues créelo. ¿Cómo te fue con la Agente 8?

\- Bien, creo que ya sabemos todo lo que necesitamos. Voy a hablar con Romy.

\- Muy bien, ve, yo cuidaré de que nuestro amigo no seduzca a cualquier inocente jovencita que cruce nuestra puerta.

\- Te lo encargo, Santi.

Entonces subió a los pisos superiores y allí se comunicó con la pícara mafiosa. Intercambiaron saludos y la conversación rápidamente se centró en la cuestión de importancia.

\- ¿Entonces esta Agente 8 es una prodigio militar? - Interrogó Romy.

\- Así es y no hay dudas de que trabaja para el Escuadrón Branquias. La Agente 3 tiene órdenes de acompañarla para que se integre a la sociedad inkling.

\- ¿Y Bebu la tolera?

\- No solo eso, parece que se vuelven cada día más cercanas. La Agente 3 intenta disimular cierta hostilidad pero se nota que le tiene afecto y una gran confusión por esto mismo.

\- Ya veo…. Puede ser un problema que esta octoling sea parte del Escuadrón, especialmente si se integra tan bien a ellos.

\- Sabemos dónde vive y su rutina diaria. ¿Procedemos a aniquilarla?

\- ¡Vaya, Susy! ¡No te creía capaz de semejante sugerencia! Se nota que te has endurecido.

\- Solo cuando hace falta. No soy partidaria de la violencia, pero considero conveniente cortar el problema de raíz.

\- Es una posibilidad, pero quiero saber más. ¿Qué le llevó a esta joven a unirse al Escuadrón? ¿Y cómo logró ganarse su confianza?

\- No lo sabemos.

\- ¿No ha dicho nada al respecto?

\- No, pero cabe destacar dos hechos: Uno, la Agente 8 padece amnesia.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Sí, la hemos escuchado suspirar en ocasiones, parece no recordar nada sobre su familia y amigos y le embarga cierta soledad por esto.

\- Interesante. ¿Y lo segundo?

\- Conoce a las Cefalopop.

\- Ah, sí, que raro, alguien que conoce a las estrellas del momento y presentadoras del noticiero de la ciudad. Sí, completamente extraño, sin lugar a dudas.

\- No te hace falta ser irónica, Romy. Me refiero a que las conoce en persona, trata con ellas.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, incluso las hemos visto visitarla a su casa.

\- ¿Perla y Marina la visitaron?

\- En efecto.

\- Bueno, esto me intriga. Una octoling es parte del Escuadrón Branquias y padece amnesia. No solo esto, sino que también conoce a dos de las artistas más famosas de Cromopolis.

\- Así es.

\- Pero también sabemos que esta Agente 8 apareció en escena poco después de un incidente en la costa este sobre el cual hay poca información. No hay forma de que en tan breve periodo de tiempo conozca a esas dos celebridades.

\- ¿Las conocerá de antes?

\- Puede ser, pero yo creo que esas dos estuvieron involucradas en ese incidente, lo mismo que Jibión, la Agente 3 y esta octariana.

\- Ya veo.

\- Todo esto es muy raro, no parece un secreto militar común. Quiero saber más al respecto.

\- ¿Órdenes?

\- Susy, quiero que sigas a la Agente 8 personalmente, vigílala a toda hora y ve si no hace algo fuera de lo ordinario.

\- Entendido.

\- Cuando esto ocurra (si ocurre), date a conocer y atráela hacia ti, esto permitirá posteriormente que venga hacia mí.

\- Muy bien.

\- El Escuadrón Branquias debe seguir ignorante de tu presencia, hasta que llegue el momento de presentarte ante la Agente 8. ¿Entendido?

\- Sí, Romy.

\- Muy bien, estaremos en contacto. Adiós.

\- Adiós.

Y así, Susy se puso manos a la obra. No debió pasar mucho tiempo hasta que la oportunidad se presentase, cuando cierto día, vigilando a las Agentes 3 y 8, vio que estas se separaron. Entonces siguió a la octariana y vio cómo se metía por un oscuro callejón cercano a la Torre Pulpo. Siguiendo sus pasos, fue conducida hasta las profundidades abisales, donde halló un metro submarino del que nadie tenía registro y fue entonces cuando decidió que aquello era lo suficientemente extraño como para darse a conocer, tal como Romy le había ordenado y lo demás es historia conocida.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


End file.
